


Your Love Is Unspoken

by shardsoflilium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, F/M, Marriage, Mute - Freeform, Mute! Reader, Pregnancy, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Twins, lol, minor injury, punk! levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsoflilium/pseuds/shardsoflilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Mute! Reader x Punk! Levi story/series I'm writing.<br/>Please leave comments and criticism!<br/>Levi adores you with his whole heart. Growing up he'd always been there to take care of you, defend you, and do anything he could within his power to make your life worth living. Being born with damaged vocal chords prevented you from expressing your appreciation verbally; however in your signing and actions you were able to make your love confession loud and clear. </p><p>I'll just be writing about your married life and endeavors :3 They'll be like a one shot like series. I don't wanna be pressured to have it all flow perfectly it'll just be some stories i think of within this universe I'm making up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dearly Aloof Benefactor

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever I have in italics are either people's thoughts OR Reader-chan's sign language!

_'Super duper cozy'_ , you thought to yourself. 

Huddled under heavy blankets, thick snow collecting on the window sill, and a crackling fire tickling your senses; you grinned deeply, feeling your cheeks becoming sore from the strain of such a big smile. You were seated on a big fluffy couch. It was old, and you and your husband had the tattered old thing since college. It always smelled of Clorox, but still kept the puff of smoke hidden in it's threads. Your favourite pale [F/C] blanket slid off your shoulder, and the freezing air touching your hot [S/C] skin was rather unpleasant. 

A little sigh left your nose, and you cuddled closer to your significant other in search of more warmth. The fire was the only source of light in the room that night, a snowy sky prevented the night from being pitch, and you felt muscular arms circle your waist. One hand rising to fix the fallen section of blanket, his lowered his lips to the crown of your head.

Your position of laying your entire body on top of Levi's chest, his arms hugging you close, and your nose tickling the short fuzzy parts of his hair behind his ear made a small smile latch onto his face. Only a small one though. Your beloved was known to be rather stoic and emotionless; his words and actions being the only things that keep you in the know of what he's experiencing. 

His eyes began absently scanning the ceiling, no focus on anything in particular, just enjoying the warmth of his wife and an amazing fire. Taking in a deep breath, he smelled the ever persistent evanescent odor of cigarette smoke, and let out a small chuckle. A pleasant memory was prodded out by the stimuli, and he closed his eyes to enjoy that moment. 

Levi's laugh got your attention and you propped your sharp little chin up onto his sternum. Digging to yank your arms from under him, he pulled his attention down to you, stale cold eyes piercing your soft warm [E/C] orbs. 

You lifted your hands with a little huff of triumph and signed, _"What's so funny?"_

His small smile grew, only by about an inch, but the small change didn't go unnoticed, "Remember that time when you kept begging for me to let you try weed in high school?", he murmured to you, sending deep vibrations up your chest.

You began to smile, flashing your shiny teeth, and with a nod you signed back, _"And then you finally let me try,"_

He chuckled again, rumbling your torso nearly to a tickling degree, "And you were wobbling and stumbling around smiling like a total buffoon, dancing without  a care,"

That smile of yours had to be the epitome of joy, Levi's heart blossomed at your expression and he tightened his hold on you. Those amazing eyes still held onto you, and you just smiled back, feeling the comfort coming from them, _"What brought that on?",_ you inquired.

"Smelling this smokey ass couch, it kinda brought the thought back", he ran one of his palms across your back, "And seeing that little grin of yours is always nice,"

You looked into his steel eyes and smiled even bigger, and you raised your hands to his face. Wiggling yourself higher on top of him, you laid your lips on his nose to give it a short peck. He closed his eyes and nudged you a little closer to encourage you to do it again, a smirk touching his lips. You did it again, feeling the slightly cooler metal of his nose ring against your lips, following to his cheeks, and then his closed eyelids, his forehead, and lastly his smooth lips. The smooth soft surface of his lips caressed and fit into yours perfectly. The deeper he made the kiss, the more you felt the silver spheres push against your face.

He sighed happily and, after pulling away, let his head loll backwards onto the armrest of the couch, and you placed one gentle kiss on his adam's apple. Levi ran his hands up and down your back, and every now and again your soft and firm behind.

The two of you had been laying there for quite some time, and you were a little worried about keeping him from doing anything. You patted his chest a few times to gain his attention, and he rolled his head to one shoulder and cracked an eye open to you, _"Do you wanna go somewhere?"_

"In this cold as fuck weather? No thank you, we can stay right here," he shut his eye again but raised a delicate eyebrow, "Why, you bored with me or something?"

You tapped him once more and shook your head wildly, making a few strands of your [H/C] fall out of your messy bun, _"Just kinda want to do something,"_

"Wanna watch a movie?", he asked. You nodded with a smile and began sitting up. Levi hoisted the heavy blankets off of your shoulders and used his hands to balance his weight as he scooted backwards, giving you more room to prop up onto your knees. 

The cold air hit the both of you; you giving a slight shiver in response, and your husband's disinterested face showed no reaction, but to raise his warm hands and run them up and down your arms a few times to fight the goosebumps. You grinned at him as thanks and he returned with his own small smile.

After the trouble of getting up and balancing yourself, you walked over and squatted in front of your movie collection, all organized on the shelves. From the sound of distant foot steps, you could tell he was in the kitchen, about to make some black tea, no doubt.

You began picking out a few of your favourites from the collage, and came to a total of 5 choices.

 _Donnie Darko , Corpse Bride, The Breakfast Club, Black Swan,_ and _The Eye_.

Pretty nails went into the air to make a quick couple of snaps, signaling the handsome man to make his way back to you. You waited patiently, counting his foot falls, and turned around when you reached 27, _"Which one?",_ you asked looking up at him.

The warm red of the fireplace danced against his pale skin, and shined off of his few facial piercings, "Whichever one you choose, I can't really care,"

 _"I always choose!"_ , you signed with flashing fingers that held some agitation. You pouted and crossed your arms, thrusting a finger towards his direction and sliding down to the movies on the ground, _"Choose!"_.

He sighed, clearly annoyed, and looked among the choices, "I dunno, Black Swan," he shrugged a little and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen, probably to retrieve the brewing tea. Rolling your eyes, you opened the case and placed the silver circlet on your finger, then stood to make your way to the player next to your television. 

Meanwhile, Levi became pleasantly focused on pouring the amazing liquid into his favourite mug that said, _'What do you mean? This **IS** my happy face'_. After pouring the boiling hot concoction into the beloved mug, he raised a hand to open the cupboard where he kept his tea boxes. In a flash his other hand shot up to readily catch an old tea pot that was about to hurdle to the floor. 

It had clearly been pushed around in the increasingly cramped space, and Levi placed it back onto the shelf, half-hazardously seeking that it stayed where he placed it. He then placed the tea box he had brought out earlier back onto the shelf and closed the tiny door. _'The fuck do I keep that for anyways? I'll throw it out tomorrow,'_

The steam rose as some perspiration appeared at the rim of the cup, and he grabbed the handle ready to go back to his waiting wife, On his way over, he heard the familiar sound of the main menu, letting Levi know that you had skipped all the way there

"Hey, be careful when you open the tea cabinet. I know you're accident prone, and there's a pot up there that almost fell. I moved it, but just to be safe, since you're such a clumsy lil' shit,"

 _"Yeah, yeah, yeah~"_ , you signed off dismissively, _"I'll watch out,"_

"Will you ever stop wanting to watch this damn movie?",

You turned to look over your shoulder, lively hair following suit, to gave him that award winning smile. Raising your thumb, index, and middle finger to pinch them all together repeatedly, _"Nope, nope, nope!"_.

He situated himself next to you, and placed his steaming mug on the couchside table. He raised his arm to wrap around your shoulders, letting you hug onto his waist while he stared at the screen looking completely bored out of his mind. You knew he wasn't truly bored, he just always kept that straight face. You also knew that he chose this movie for two reasons: you absolutely loved it and Mila Kunis.

The beginning was playing out, coating the room in bright white while Nina's dress filled the screen's image. The two of you remained on the couch, Levi occasionally sipping his beloved black tea, and you changing your position every few minutes, which would annoy him to no end.

***

When the movie finally ended, Levi looked down at his side. Your legs were sprawled out over his lap, head propped onto the armrest, plump lips gently parted as you silently snored away. His lips tugged into a small smile as he carefully lifted your legs so he could move from beneath you and stood to turn the TV and the player off. He quickly placed the mug into the sink, and returned to your beautiful form slumbering on the couch. 

This is one thing he loved the most about you. The way you looked when you slept. Your face so smooth and calm, gorgeous [S/C] skin that radiated in whatever lighting there was, and the way you lay so unguarded really showcased your beauty. He loved to drink in your form like this in the mornings, just _absolutely_ flawless.

Lifting you slowly into his arms, he carried you, bridal style, up the stairs to the bedroom you both shared. The door gently creaked open with the affable prod of his toes, and he made his way into the room, placing you on the bed in a genial manner. He placed a kiss on your head and drew the covers over your form. Levi then returned downstairs to deplete the flame in the fireplace, and turned off all of the lights in the kitchen.

The domestic life was a life that many didn't expect from the punk give-not-a-single-fuck attitude of Levi Ackerman, but his amazing wife brought that aspect out of him. He loved having a home together, he loved going grocerie shopping with you, he loved taking you on dates, he loved holding you while you slept, he loved cleaning the house, he loved when the two of you took turns cooking, and he above all loved being able to call you Mrs. Ackerman.

The only thing that really changed was the ring around his finger and the decreasing amount of hours he spent going to bars. He still gave no fucks, took no shit from nobody, did whatever he wanted whenever he felt like, and worked at the same tattoo parlor. He was the same guy, just with a silver band on his finger, and evidently on his heart.

Upon returning to the room, he made his way to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth thoroughly, then flossing for a good minute; he deemed himself ready for bed and turned out the light. Only then was he greeted with the shadowy image of you pleasantly snoozing, diagonally stretched from your side of the bed to his pillow. He was never going to get a normal sleeping position out of you.

Levi handled your head like it was made of glass, gently lifting you and shifting you back onto your side. He then made his way into the bed, relishing in the warm spot you left behind. In your sleep, you sniffed softly and rolled over towards the edge of the bed, nearly falling off.

"Shit!", he whisper-yelled as he caught your arm, keeping you from face planting onto the hardwood floor. Levi, in a near frantic manner, latched onto your waist to yank you back onto the bed. You let out a long annoyed sigh, and turned to give a sleepy glare to your husband for waking you up.

Your half-lidded eyes and messy hair was an adorable sight for him. Raising a hand to your cheek, he gently held your face still, "Don't give me that look, you almost fell off the bed, you clumsy shit", you waved a hand to shoo away his snappy remark, and crawled closer to him. He welcomed you into his arms and used his big palms to rub the cold from your arms, and closed his eyes.

You pressed your hand to his chest, with your middle and ring fingers curled into your palm and your thumb and your index and pinkie fingers out, and you gently held it there for a few beats. He sighed happily without opening his eyes and whispered, "I love you more,".

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

_Crash!_

 

 

 

_Bum-bum-bump!_

_Hiss~ Gasp!_

The sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the house on that bright and young morning. Levi heard the sound, but in his dizzied state, hadn't quite processed what it was. His heavy lids dragged themselves open and he sat up a little perplexed. The bed sheets tugged on his languid limbs as he raised his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose. Damn his insomnia, he wasn't able to fall asleep until around 4:30 am.

_Hiss! Gasp!_

His entire body tensed and he jerked upright. Immediately searching the bed for you, as he recognized the sound that you make when you begin to sob. His eyes were only met with the scattered sheets of a pure white that burned his eyes in the harsh sunlight. Without missing a beat, he realized it was a distant sound and burst from your bedroom, "[F/N]?", he sternly called out, voice still a little groggy from sleep.

Being met with silence, not even a sound or disturbance, was always a bad sign with you.

Levi flew down the stairs, his eyes madly searching for you. He bounded into the living room. The couch laid there, all lonesome without his darling keeping the ratty thing company. The TV was still shut off, the fireplace was barren. It all seemed like a typical undisturbed morning. 

Clambering into the dining room, he looked at the outstretched table, no sign of anybody here either. The chairs remained where they always have, nothing out of the ordinary, Levi was dashing around at the speed of light. He began to grow restless yelling out, "[F/N]!, but he just _couldn't_ find you, "[F/N]!"

Before he could rush himself back up the stairs to search there, he heard the soft sound of your hands weakly clapping. After each little clap came a tiny gasp of pain, _clap clap,_ it came crying out, _'I'm in here,'_

Levi immediately rushed into the kitchen, chest heaving only a bit, "[F/N]? Where ar-"

His stern face betrayed the  inner tremors of shock and fear that coursed through him. His voice caught in his throat as he looked down at you, "Whoa, do. not. move, baby," Levi began side stepping around in the kitchen, avoiding shards of glass that littered the floor. 

 _'Damn me and my negligence,'_  he internally complained.

You lay down on the floor, on your back, completely surrounded by shattered glass.  Another gasp left your lips, making your form shudder, which made you gulp in pain. There were a few shards of glass that were lodged into your chest, and behind you there were some more stuck onto the back of your shoulders. Your tank top now had blood across the top on both sides, and the sides of your face had the lines from recently shed tears.

Levi grabbed a pair of slippers for his feet, and began to walk towards your stranded body, tiny crunches of glass echoing in the air, "I'm going to lift you up, okay?", you nodded and bit your lip to hold back anymore of the following tears. He came on top of you, and circled his arms around your waist, "Breathe," he commanded as he began to lift you. 

The sharp twinges of pain shot through your upper body as you began to straighten out, causing some shards on your back to fall out onto the hardwood floor. You took deep noisy breaths as he continued to lift you, "Keep breathing, you're doing well".

In any situation such as this, Levi always stood as your rock, your form of support that kept a cool head in a frantic situation. You had a tendency to freak out when you felt overwhelmed, so he did his best to not alarm you and keep you safe from harm. Thank god he had the amazing upper body strength to lift you, and carry you slowly to the car, careful as to not jerk you or cause anymore pain.

After cautiously placing you in the car, he rounded the car and got into the driver's seat. He went to start the ignition, but froze as his eyes ghosted their way over to you. Your chest was rising and falling, continuing to huff as Levi instructed, and you had you eyes shut deep in focus. Your dainty hands gripped onto the handle of the door until your knuckles were white, porcelain fragments poking out of that precious skin that your husband loved to kiss. You were leaned forward so as not to lay back onto the seat, and you let out a few more hisses that were attempts at vocal sobs.

Levi couldn't help but immediately apologize, and before you could try to reply, he ordered you to remain still, and he threw the car into drive, beginning to pull out of the driveway. 

*** 

Levi heaved a deep sigh. He felt as if he should blame himself. He was usually the one who would watch out for things like that. It didn't even occur to him that that pot's position would've rained down on you so quickly. Your husband took a long breath from his cigarette and exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Doesn't matter if it would have fallen or not, I should've taken care of it,'_

He swept, mopped, and picked up shards across the entire kitchen; making sure the area was safe to walk in again. The hospital had removed the shards, luckily they weren't too deep on your chest, mainly open cuts and grazes there. Your back however, was a bit worse, they had to bandage around your chest after administering some stitches. They advised you to sleep on your stomach for a few days until the wound could heal and the stitches could dissolve. 

Nothing made you feel worse than your husband's guilt. You could tell how upset he was after bringing you home, his eyes fixed on the road and conveniently avoiding you for a little while. He now swept around the kitchen, his e cigarette in his mouth, with a little bit of agitation behind his actions. You watched his back, and let out a soft sigh. 

It wasn't his fault it fell, and you had slipped falling back onto the shards, only to instinctively roll over and get some glass stuck on your upper chest (luckily sparing the ta-ta's). _'If I'd been more careful, I wouldn't have fallen,'_  you mentally mused.

Honestly Levi couldn't bear to look at your gauzed chest, knowing that his careless actions had lead to your pain and tears. He kept sweeping, grunting a little with each swing, letting out his frustration on the floor and the remnants of the horrid glass.

After being satisfied, he placed the broom to lean against the counter, and placed his hands down on the marble, not turning around. He let out a huff of smoke and began angrily running his fingers through his silky locks, a little habit he picked up and only did when he felt distressed.

Watching him from behind, tight black tank top that stuck to his muscular torso, and low hip hugging black skinny jeans, you still admired his body. Even though the moment held some bad timing, you slowly walked up behind him and hugged his narrow waist. His body tensed, only for a moment, then relaxed into your arms.

He still had his head held down, looking at his feet, and now the new pair of tinier ones that stood in the middle of his stance. Your adorable hands entered his field of vision, _"Don't worry, Levi. I'm okay"_ , and you laid a soft kiss on his spine for emphasis.

Levi turned within your arms to face you, and brought his warm palms to your face, "You had to get some fucking stitches, [F/N], don't you dare bullshit me about being 'okay'," his eyes traveled down from your soft smiling face, and landed on your wrapped shoulders, letting out a 'Tch', of annoyance.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a little grin, _"You think I can't handle some fucking stitches?"_ ,

He softly shook his head, and brought one hard hand to clutch the back of your skull, "I don't want to be the reason you got hurt, moron," he pulled you in and kissed your temple, "Plus I know you're hard as balls, so don't go thinking I'm saying you're weak or anything,"

Levi turned to take the broom and dust pan from the kitchen, momentarily ending the conversation. And you stood in the kitchen with pursed lips, wondering what to do next. Levi had work tomorrow, and you were just going to stay home and do whatever you really felt like, so you wanted to spend time together now. He returned to the room, and noticed you standing there, unmoved from where he left you, lost in thought. 

He came up behind you this time, and wrapped his arms around your waist, leaning down to give the lightest kisses over your shoulder, "I'm sorry," he whispered. You sighed, there was no helping the guilt, and you just stayed still to enjoy his lip's dance along your bandages. He kept whispering soft apologizes, trying to will away any pain you might feel, his grip around you getting tighter as the moments passed.

Most of the time, his apologies were half assed and accompanies by some sly jab at you. But his actions now, told you just how serious he was. His love seeped from each word that left his mouth, and you relaxed yourself onto his strong arms, giving him reassurance that he was helping you.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

 _"Of course,"_ you grinned and turned, _"Even when I'm accident prone,"_

"More like when I fuck up, idiot,"

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah~"_

You playfully punched his shoulder, _"Come upstairs with me,"_

He followed you all the way to your shared bedroom, and you gently laid onto your stomach, cuddling into the warm sheets, like the doctor instructed, _"Rub my lower back, I have cramps again,"_ you looked over your shoulder and gave a winning smile. He rolled his feline eyes and made his way to you.

Levi's form climbed onto the bed and straddled onto your butt softly, lowering his magic hands to the specific spot on your back that always throbbed during the dreaded shark week. You sighed happily at the pain ebbing away, and you couldn't see Levi's eyes that held a bit of sadness in them, _"I get you hurt and you're dealing with lady bullshit, too? Why the fuck do I suck',_

Raising a pretty [S/C] hand, you laid your head to the side to see his face, " _You called me baby this morning,"_

His movements hesitated for a second, a tiny bit of red dusting his cheeks, "Yeah so?"

_"You said you hated little names like that,"_

"I know what I said," he leaned his elbow onto his knee to keep his tired limb at bay, "Now stop twisting your neck before you fucking break it, or I do it myself", you gave a tiny click of your tongue and moved your head back facing forward. You were unable to see the widening of his eyes to hear that sound coming from you, which usually came from him.

You relaxed into the mattress, allowing his hands to softly lull you into a comfortable nap. Your eyelids felt like lead, your thoughts became  a little less coherent, and you were taken under by the gentle hands of slumber. His soft movements massaging you perfectly being the last sensation you recall. 


	2. Punk Dads Are The Best Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so how about this: Reader-chan has no idea she's pregnant, and when she discovers the news she's fairly upset. Not because she doesn't want the baby, but she questions herself as a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this one is pretty long, I kept writing!

** Armin:  ** _Hey, [F/N]! Mikasa, Eren, and I were wondering if you and Levi wanted to come with us to Colorado this weekend. We already have a cabin lined up with an extra room, so you're welcome to come with us._

The text illuminated the screen, and you could almost hear the sweet little voice of your fellow friend. Upon reading the message, you felt your heart pace begin to go up; _'I've never been there and I've always wanted to try skiing!'_ , plus, you and Levi had basically just been spending the past few days working and not doing much else. A break from all that stress was long over due. You began typing while hopping in place.

 **[F/N]:** _I'd love to, Armin. I'm so excited, I just might start packing already!_

 **Armin:** _Okay good, 'cause I already got you and Levi's plane tickets..._

You gave a soft sigh at Armin's preparedness, and decided to shoot Levi a text message really quick. It'd be better to be digitally yelled at than verbally. Your thumb hovered over the keyboard, biting the inside of your lip. How could you prose this so that he wouldn't call bullshit immediately and bail out on it? There was no way he'd want to be around Eren, let alone trekking along with the others. He doesn't need to know about Eren, anyways.

 **[F/N]:** _Heeey, how does a weekend in Colorado sound?_

You waited a few beats, and decided to make your way downstairs. No point in staring at the screen waiting for his reply. You walked into your sun room, side stepping around your cans of paint. The sun's rays shone through the cracks in the blinds, and the little dots of light warmed you against the cold of the room. As you picked up a brush from the bottom trough of your easel, your pocket let out a buzz.

 **(: Levi:** _Sounds cold as shit to me._

 _'Well, fuck',_ you silently cursed in your mind, and you felt your posture drop a bit, _'Let's just avoid it...'_

 **[F/N]:** _So happy you're excited! Cause we've got plane tickets! and some friends ready to accompany us~_

** (: Levi: ** _...._

**(: Levi:** _Is it with that Jaeger brat?_

_'HOW DOES HE DO THAT,'_

**[F/N]:**   _A hahaha I love you so much, so excited to pack when you get home! Ahahaha ttyl._

Immediately slamming the phone to the table near you, you released a heavy sigh of tension and relaxed your shoulders. Your heart was pounding, but it wasn't too bad. Suddenly, you felt really hungry, and conveniently ignored the hoard of buzzing that was now coming from your phone, in favor of the pangs of hunger. 

It wasn't until just recently that you realized you were eating just a bit more than usual. Like a few days ago, Levi took you out to your favourite restaurant to eat, and you were able to finish a large sized plate. Even though, when you usually went you had to get a to-go box for a small. The appetite change didn't really surprise you much, and it wasn't until now that you began to gain a little bit more weight. 

After rounding a corner or two, you arrived into the lovely kitchen. With a firm jerk you opened the silver door of your fridge and nearly hit your head jumping so high. You spotted a chocolate bar. That gorgeous Dove Chocolate Bar, it was all yours, and your mouth was already watering by staring at it. 

Your cute [S/C] hand snatched it out, and you began to hastily unwrap it. As you were removing the clothes from your chocolate love, you made your way back into the sun room ready for some painting. 

Levi was a tattoo artist, and you were a painter; the two of you would often draw in the office together quietly while sketching and coming up with different ideas. It was a peaceful thing, when the two of your got around to it, but as of late it'd been quite a while since you really enjoyed each other's presence.

Crunch. You bit into the savory chocolate. 'Thank the gods for this precious creation', you internally moaned and closed your eyes to focus on the flavor. The delectable bar, getting shorter and shorter, with each burst of sweetness pecking your lips, had to be the best thing you'd ever had. And nothing could possibly describe the pain of finishing the lovely treat.

With a sigh, you popped your earbuds in and let a song you shuffled to take you away, the soft piano chords began telling you a story that you had to put down visually. A girl, falling and lost, it sounded like. The music tugged on your heart strings bringing the images out, and you saw her falling down a hill, happy but a little scared. Your pencil touched the material, and you let yourself fall onto the easel, your heart decorating the bland background.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Levi walked into the house. It was still and silent, and he was in his usual half bad mood. The day had been long. He had to deal with ignorant bastard after ignorant bastard all day, and then at night, he dealt with the ignorant _drunk_ bastards. 

Waste of his time. More than half always wanted the idiotic designs of his partner, Hanji, and all she did was illustrate these weird things called, 'Titans', fuck if Levi knew what she was on about.

He walked into the house, and half expected you to already be in bed. It was past midnight, and you had been really sleepy lately. After scaling the steps, and making his way into the bedroom he saw a flat bed. Your soft curves weren't being hugged by those sheets. Levi shrugged his coat off onto a hanger, and after removing the extra weight, went downstairs to the only place you could possibly be. 

That sun room, usually full of the golden rays, was now completely black. The room's pitch was no match for your husband's feline glare, as he easily found your slumbering form, hunched against a table. The canvas captured his attention as he made his way towards you. The only sound in the room being your soft snoring and the quiet noise of your headphones, signaling to the world that your music was far too loud, gradually was drowned out by Levi's mind as he looked upon that painting. 

He couldn't see much on it, besides the beautiful glow in the dark stars that you had painted across your sky, and the outline of a person, floating in the middle of the picture. Levi shrugged and figured he'd have to see it in the light to appreciate it more, but he still kept staring, enamored by your skill.

Turning from the momentary distraction, he laid his palm softly on your arm to gently wake you.

"Oi, wake up, brat," he whispered, even though he knew you couldn't hear him. 

The sudden contact made you wake with a start, and your form jerked harshly, chest heaving with instantly heavy breaths. 

"Hey, hey, hey," he yanked the earbuds from your ears, "It's me, calm down, breathe. It's me," he laid his hand on your back and began rubbing in circles to calm you.

You took a deep breath and steadied yourself. Levi leaned in to kiss your temple, and then you felt his amazingly muscular arms wrap around you to pick you up, "It's late as fuck, how long were you working in there? How many hours", the dark still consumed your forms, but your eyesight was as impeccable as your husband's, so you could watch everything your husband navigated around.

Your body bobbed a bit with each step he took, and you tapped his chest with your pinkie finger 5 times, " _Shit_ , your ass must be numb", all you could do was smile in the dark and nod a little bit, which earned a low chuckle from your husband. 

He began making his way up the stairs and you hugged his neck, letting your legs wrap around his waist to make sure you wouldn't fall. Entering the bedroom, he tossed you onto the bed and made his way into the closet you both shared. Hopping off the bed, you followed him, and flicked on the light switch.

He turned around to look at you, and you gave him a sweet smile. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, you ran a thumb over the silver studs stuck in his lip, and before you could reach his cheek he turned quickly and pecked your lips. You hugged him tight and pulled away, _'Time for the sale's pitch'_

 _"Can we please, **please** , go?"_, you begged, hoping he'd forgotten.

"With fuckin' Jaeger-bomb? No.", he pulled away and turned his back to you, to shut off the conversation, and began to take off his shirt, "That  impulsive piece of shit will ruin something, I just know it."

You ground your jaw silently and walked back into his line of vision so he couldn't ignore you, _"I want to go and have fun!"_

"We can do that some other time without them",

_"I've never been, Levi!"_

"[F/N]...", he trailed off sternly, and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

You crossed your arms and waited for his eyes to open, ready to give him a piece of your mind. You were gonna go on this trip. The minute his eyes cracked open following a long sigh, you took a step towards him.

_"If you won't go, then I'll go by myself!",_

He smirked at you, his shirt discarded into a specific hamper for darks, "Oh no you won't. We're staying right here,"

 _"Levi!"_ , you stomped your little foot, fingers flashing, _"I want to go!"_

"[F/N], you're not- you don't- ugh, when even are they planning to go?"

_"This weekend,"_

"Don't you have a fucking doctor's appointment on Friday?"

_"Yeah, but I checked the times on the ticket and my appointment and I can still make it if I hurry",_

"Mhm, definitely," he sarcastically mumbled while he rolled his eyes and leaned down to begin removing his shredded knee jeans.

An idea popped into your head, and you pushed the incoming smirk off of your face. It _had_ been quite a while since the last time you two partook in loving actions, and he _was_ conveniently removing all of his clothes.

When Levi straightened himself from bending over, standing there in his boxers, muscles flashing, you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his midsection. He let out an extra long sigh through his nose, "[F/N].", he stated with warning, "It's past midnight.", he snapped, but hadn't taken any movements to remove your contact. 

You laid your head against his hard chest, and began to trail your fingers down his abdomen, watching your fingers rise and fall with his flexed muscles. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Don't you fucking do that, we're _not_ going,"

Levi couldn't help but wrap his arms around you as you began trailing kisses across his collarbone, and then climbing up his neck. He let out a growl as you gave a tiny bite against that spot of his that you knew so well, "[F/N]...," he laid his hands against your shoulders, "I want to, you fuckin' know I do. But it's late as shit".

You continued your journey down his abs, until you met the top of his boxers. The two of you said nothing for a moment, and you leaned up to capture his lips as you took the opportunity to slide your hand past the waistband to firmly grasp his center. He took a deep breath to try and regain his self-control, releasing you and letting his voice become annoyed, "[F/N], I already told you", he murmured as his voice became more airy with each word.

You opted to ignore him, though. Letting your fingers grasp him more,  and beginning to stroke him up and down, you moved to bite down on that same spot. A low moan came out of his throat and you felt his member in your hand twitch, along with the soft rocking motion of his hips.

All according to plan, you eased your hand out of his boxers and began slipping off your clothes. Leaving you in just your panties and your bra, you looked up at him, feigning an innocent expression, _"I'm tired, let's just go to bed",_

He narrowed his eyes, suddenly aware of what you were up to, and snatched your wrist before you could walk away, Yanking your body against his, he immediately picked you up and made his way swiftly into the bedroom. 

 _"No! I'm sleepy!"_ , you tried to be convincing, but your grin gave everything away.

But, instead of Levi doing what you expected him to, he pinned you down by gently straddling your hips, and immediately began to tickle you. Your body jerked, tendrils of fire shocking all over your body, you grinned and shook with silent laughter. Pressing and shoving your hands against him, you tried in vain.

_"You're heavy!"_

"We're not going on the damned trip, [F/N]", he continued tickling all over your sides, a light smile showing on his lips.

 _"Okay! Okay! Fine!"_ , you began waving your hand, _"Truce!"_

His movements ceased and you collapsed on the bed, chest heaving with bated breaths. You looked up at your husband who was towering over you, now encasing your form between his forearms, beaming in complete bliss. 

You were totally overjoyed because of two things: You knew you'll still find a way to get in to the trip, _and_ you and Levi were spending some needed time together; even if it was about-- you turned your head towards the clock-- 2:34 am.

Levi captured your lips in a loving kiss, and broke off of your form to make his way to the bathroom. You got up and followed him, lightly skipping in your steps, and made your way into the brightly lit room. Undoubtedly clean of course due to your husband's freakishly attentive view of anything dirty. You came up behind him and hugged his waist, "We are not having shower sex, _again_ ", he let out an annoyed sigh.

He tugged your hands off of him, and leaned down to get the water running. You had other plans, and already peeled off your panties and bra by the time he turned around. He bit his lip, eyes trailing all over your form, "Just this once", he half whispered to you and the rest to himself. 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

The drone of airport intercoms, and children everywhere either yelling or crying was enough to make you and your husband tear out your hair. 

Levi pressed his eyes with his thumb and index, "Please, remind me, how and why the fuck I agreed to this?", he heaved a long sigh. A little girl ran past your husband, making faces as she passed by to and fro, "These little tykes are everywhere"

You were both waiting outside the plane's main gates, standing hand in hand with first class tickets. Armin was your favorite businessman; he pulled some strings and got the two of you first class priority seats. Being the first on the plane was nice, but all the extra noise wasn't quite the highlight of your day. The two of you had matching backpacks (which you happened to force him to get), and everyone kept staring at the absolutely beautiful girl next to the tatted up and pierced guy who gave anyone who looked in their general direction a glare.

Children were not an exception.

 _"Halfway through our fun time, I said that if you came you had to go on the trip with me,"_ you grinned up at him deviously.

He could only roll his eyes in response, and continue waiting for the endless line of people walking off of the plane. You stood there, holding his hand, silently waiting as well, but on two things, though. Earlier that day, you had visited the doctor's office for a physical, you took whatever required tests they asked and hightailed it out of there so you could get to the airport on time. Levi had your bags already squared away by the time you arrived so you only had to follow him to the gate. 

You were waiting on the plane and you were waiting for your doctor to text you about anything you'd need to know about. Whatever that would be. 

After waiting what seemed like forever, you and your husband made your way onto the plane. 

***

The amount of crying babies on this plane had to be illegal. Both you and Levi had no choice but to put on headphones and shut out the people surrounding them. While glare after glare affixed on loud children and slow walking persons with far too much baggage, you patiently waited for the flight to take off, which happened to make you doze off for a moment. The exhaustion you'd felt earlier in the week was beginning to worsen. Not in a horrible way, but in a frustrating way since you usually went to bed at a regular hour and got plenty of sleep.

An hour or so later, the plane finally lifted off, and you and Levi happily got the first class treatment. There was a flight attendant there who knew sign language as well, so you got to enjoy her presence for a little while. While the two of you were preoccupied with a quick conversation, Levi shuffled through his phone's playlists absent-mindlessly. As the sweet girl, named Krista, made her way to assist a rather loud toddler, you began staring out the window next to you. The passing fluffy clouds looked beautiful against the strong blue and you sighed happily. It seemed as the time passed, all those little kids had fallen asleep. Gods, the world was nice when it was silent. 

You leaned your head back and turned to face your husband, only to be met with his shut eyes and his hair lightly shaking along with the plane. You still had about 2 hours left in the flight, so you reached down into your bag and pulled out a sketch pad. Thinking back to Levi's psychotic worker, you decided to draw something that popped into your head.

***

Levi's eyes cracked open, and he looked down at his phone for the time. _'Shit'_ , he thought to himself, as there was still about an hour left of this damned flight. He groaned softly, and rubbed his eyes, the heavy _whurr_ of the plane vibrating his skull. He hated the cramped space, germs filling the air, let alone not to mention all the sniffling diseased kiddos that littered the plane's population.

Removing his hand from his face, he let his eyes drift over to you, checking on what you were doing. He wasn't one to talk about it, but he always worried about how you were. Regardless of how safe your surroundings may be, he always kept an quiet eye on you, ready to kill anyone who hurt you. Whether it be accidental or not. You couldn't speak, and he never viewed you as any weaker or less than himself. But that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about missing something.

He watched your adorable pencil in your soft hands buzzing excitedly against the pad you had on the tray table. The picture was of a stern looking soldier wearing some strange clunky metal apparatus at his hips, two long blades wielded in their hands, standing over what looked like one of Hanji's designs. Those damned titan things, _'Oh no, not you too, [F/N]'_

As he kept looking at the drawing, he couldn't help but look past the illustrated blood and grime and recognize the face as his own. Levi pursed his lips, a little impressed at the likeness. You were working around the main image of the drawing, putting in blood dotted flowers on the border, leaving a space at the top for something you weren't sure about putting yet. 

As you reached into your bag to grab a different colored pencil, you felt a slight pang in your abdomen. It felt like a slight cramp, and you figured it made since, it'd been quite some time since you had your last period. The more you thought on it, you realized that it was actually late....like  _really_ late. You shrugged off your negligence and brought the pencil to the paper, beginning on a new spot, not noticing the hawk eyes keeping their gaze focused on you.

Suddenly, you felt another pang, a bit worse than the previous one. It was a dull throb, but it was still pretty strong. Still, you only hesitated a second, before continuing onto the next part of your piece. You grinned down at the paper, knowing that this was sure to be a piece that would have a lot of bidders. All of the works that had Levi in them sold really well at auctions and art galleries, so this was an exciting one. 

After finishing the base touches needed, you turned your focus onto the blank space you left. Thinking silently to yourself, you recalled one day when you had walked into the "Wall Rose" Tattoo Parlor to surprise Levi...

**~Flashback~**

_"Shitty glasses, you have three seconds to step away from my wife before I bash your teeth in",_

_"Oh, c'mon! She's such a cutie, how can I stay away~. Say, [F/N], how about you and me become best friends, huh?!", Hanji roared while suddenly snatching you into a vice grip. Her breaths brushed against your face, and you stood there unable to reply due to your hands being stuck at your sides._

  _Before you could struggle, strong arms snatched you away from the fire breathing dragon._

_"_ **Mine** _, stay away from what's mine, you hear that, fuck face?", Levi stepped in front of you protectively, and glared Hanji down, eyes averting as if she were to hideous to look at,"Tch, don't get her dirty"._

_Hanji pouted, "Awwww, shortie! You're gonna have to share her at some point! Don't be such a party pooper"_

_"Hey Hanji", he teased in mock endearment_

_"Yes~", she sang out excitedly_

_He turned harshly serious,"Shut the fuck up",_

_"Oh BOO! Humanity's Biggest Meanie!"_

**~Flashback~**

The words suddenly hit you like a ton of bricks. Staring at the unique uniform he wore, a shoulder patch adjourning his parlor's design, the Wings of Freedom, you knew what he was. Using your best cursive, you wrote out, _'Humanity's Strongest Soldi-'_

Your pencil dropped from your hand as a harsh pang hit your stomach. The pain was strong and sudden, making you shove your hand against your torso to try to snuff it out. Your mouth gaped open to exhale the pain out. It began throbbing, sending hot waves on pain through you, and you clutched onto yourself harder, instinctively hunching over a bit.

Levi immediately noticed and shot his hands out to you, "[F/N]? Are you okay?", you turned your head towards him, "Are you in pain?"

You nodded in response to his question, your face began to scrunch up as he moved the arm rest from between the two of you to pull you closer to him, "What hurts? Is it your stomach? Cramps?", you nodded again and he pulled you closer against his chest. 

You curled up against him, and his arms circled around you, "Move your arms, idiot, they're in my way", you reluctantly let go and felt his bigger warmer arms take the place, the feeling of them pressing into you helped a bit and you relaxed by a few inches in the seat. Levi's hand began rubbing on small circles against your lower abdomen, and you sunk lower into his arms, happy with the subsiding pain.

As the throbbing went away, you placed your hand on his and let your head loll back against his shoulder, "Better?", he asked, and you gave him a gracious nod. Neither of you moved, and you enjoyed the position, Levi's hand on your tummy, laying against his wall of a chest with his chin on top of your head, and having your hand resting over his. It was soothing.

The joy was short lived as over the plane's intercom came an update that you were to arrive at the destination earlier than planned, and to buckle up. Levi pulled away from you, and began to check your seat belt, making sure it was fastened. You waved his hands away, but he persisted past you, and then picked up your sketch pad to clasp the tray back onto the seat.

Levi carefully tucked everything back into your backpack, and sat back into his chair. He turned his eyes back onto you to make sure you were doing okay.

 _"They went away, so I'm okay for now!",_ you smiled at him, _"Thank you",_ and leaned up to kiss him softly. He kissed you back, and due to the suddenly loud uproar of a baby nearby, signed instead of speaking.

 _"I love you",_ and you returned the sign, placing  your index and pinkie fingers against his while you grinned big, _"I love you more",_

 

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Now you were bumping along with the vehicle, not only with the rise and fall of the uneven snowy road, but also with the bumping speakers, currently blasting some of your favorite songs. You had your phone plugged into the card's aux chord, swinging your head happily to the beat along with the driver in the seat next to you. The two of you beaming with huge smiles, as you lip synced at the same time to a song by Beyonce. 

The emerald eyed driver momentarily turned to mock belting out to you with a soulful voice, "Baby allllllll I want is to leeeeet it go~, Ain't no worries, ooooooh, we can dance all night," Eren threw his hand into the air to snap sassily, "Get me bodied~!"

You turned towards your best friend, light laughter building in your chest, "That means come closer to me", your hands making a 'come hither' gesture with a single finger, "While we grind to the beat, and your boooody-", as you kept lip syncing you gyrated in your seat for emphasis. Eren howled with laughter while keeping his hands on the steering wheel, and Levi spoke up from the backseat.

"Ok, fuck no, enough of this one", and before you could protest, he'd already leaned in from the backseat and switched to the next song. You gave a soft pout, crossing your hands over your chest.

_"Humanity's Biggest Meanie",_

"Don't fuckin' reiterate shitty glasses' words to me, [F/N],"

Mikasa and Armin sighed, seated on the two sides of Levi. Levi pretended to be annoyed, but he thought you were the cutest when you sang along to songs, knowing every word. He just didn't like it when you sang towards anyone else but him. Also those hips, those gyrating hips, those were his.

His wishes weren't really granted, though, as you and Eren both seemed to squeal at the new song that popped up, "WHO RUN THE WORLD?? GIRLS!"

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

Levi and you heaved your suitcases into the bedroom you were to share in the cabin. Well actually, Levi easily carried them all in, while you were in the kitchen with Armin looking to make some snacks. You hadn't eaten since you boarded the flight, and you were totally starving. You wanted some chocolate, like really really badly. 

You groaned in the kitchen, a nearly empty fridge and a stocked mini fridge with some assorted alcoholic beverages. No chocolate in sight. Some lettuce, vegetables, and nice fruits, but no freaking chocolate. 

Armin smiled softly at you, "What is it you want to eat, [F/N]? I'm pretty hungry, too, we can go into town really quick and buy some groceries. 

 _"Honestly, I just want chocolate",_ you sighed sadly, missing those beautifully wrapped dove chocolates. Armin nodded thoughtfully, and made his way to a pantry, pulling out a box for some type of cookable sweets. He turned to show you the box, but froze as he saw Levi enter the room.

Warm arms wrapped around your waist, and you turned your head over your shoulder to see your husband holding a delicate square of chocolate between his teeth. He leaned down towards you, and you both connected your lips in a chocolatey kiss. Armin awkwardly blushed and turned away to make his way out the kitchen.  

You turned in his embrace, and deepened the kiss, bringing your hands up to tangle them in his dark locks. His tongue played with yours as he backed you up against the counter, he brought your leg up against his side and pushed his hips forward, making you sigh in pleasure.

"Please stop trying to fuck in the kitchen, we just got here", both you and Levi broke apart, a blush touched your cheeks and Levi glared at the intruding girl. Mikasa flipped her hair, "You scared Armin".

"and _you_ interrupted us",

She walked farther into the kitchen, "Levi go to the store with us, [F/N], you wanna come or stay with Armin?"

You really didn't feel like going back out into the cold, _"Stay",_

Levi clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Why do I have to go?",

"Eren doesn't listen to me when I tell him not to waste money on dumb things, but he'll listen to you",

"Fine, I'll teach the little shit about self discipline", Levi leaned in to give you a passionate kiss once more and pulled away to go get his coat from the main room. You listened to the excited voice of Eren spouting out things needed on the grocery list, which was followed by a little yelp of pain and a, "Quiet down shithead".

You grinned and suddenly remembered your phone. Armin made his way back into the kitchen, and you took your phone off of airplane mode. It'd been hours, and you wanted to see what you missed. In the background you heard the front door close, and you turned to your blond friend.

 _"Sorry about that, Armin"_ , you blushed a little and absent mindedly scratched at the back of your neck.

"Uh, that's alright, [F/N]." a few beats of silence and Armin couldn't take it, "U-um anyways, we can make these while we wait for everyone to come back!".

You nodded and made your way over to him, checking the times and measurements. Suddenly, cinnabons seemed 5000x's better than a chocolate bar. Your tummy growled on cue, and the blond let out a light chuckle, "You can get some of the fruits in the fridge, [F/N]",

Armin began the preparations for the sweets and you walked over to the fridge, immediately eyeing the box of strawberries. Those looked heavenly. You instantly made a fresh bowl, and started plopping them into your mouth one by one. 

"O-oh, [F/N], slow down! You wouldn't want to choke"

By then it was already too late, you had one strawberry left. You grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed by your heavy appetite, and walked over to help Armin with setting the sweets onto the sheet. You couldn't stop your gaze from snapping back and forth between the cinnabons and the strawberries.

Cinnabon

Strawberry

Cinnabon

Strawberry

Cinnabon

Strawberry

Cinnabo-

_Vzzz! Vzzz! Vzzvzzvzz!_

You snapped out of the food daze and noticed your phone. The screen began filling up with notifications from all different apps. But suddenly you saw, Dr. Smith, flash onto the screen and you leaped at your device. _'He said he'd text only if there was something I needed to know'_. Behind you, Armin was punching in the numbers for the timer, and after finishing, turned around.

Right as Armin turned around, he saw your form crumple to the floor, an unconscious heap. 

"[F/N]? [F/N]!", he yelled out as he brought you up into his arms. He felt your head to see if you had overheated, but you seemed perfectly fine. Besides the whole, unresponsive/knocked out part of the deal.

" _Shit, shit, shit, [F/N]!_ ", he murmured softly, lightly tapping your cheek to try to make you come to.

Before poor Armin could do anything else, he heard the kitchen door swing open.

**"What in _the fuck_ did you do to _my wife_ , Arlert?!"**

~~~~~****** Time Slip******~~~~~

_Pregnant?_

_You were....pregnant?_

Your dazzling [E/C] orbs shot open. _'How the fuck am I pregnant?'_

You sat up abruptly, a damp towel falling from your forehead, and the world tipped as you fell back into the soft pillow. The room you were in was dark, but you could see the light coming in from the cracks around the door in front of you. Still a bit dizzy, you rose your hands to your head.

_Pregnant._

_'Congratulations, Mrs. Ackerman! The tests we ran today show that you're pregnant!-'_

Clutching onto your hair, you stared at the ceiling in disbelief. 

_Pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant._

_'Oh! All the cravings...the food, the cramps, the exhaustion, the late period, ooooh!'_

In the shortest and simplest terms, you were completely terrified. 

You took a deep breath, and began pushing your hands harder onto your skull, _'I'm going to shove a tiny Levi out of my vagina,'_

_'I'm going to gain so much more weight'_

_'I'm not going to be able to wear some of my sexy dresses on dates anymore'_

_'I'll have to raise a child!'_

_'A tiny baby'_..... _'a baby'_...your hands lowered down to your stomach, _'There's a baby...inside of me....right now',_

You thought back to the plane, Levi's hands on your tummy, rubbing in small circles, _'I'm going to be...a mommy....'_

_'Levi's a daddy....'_

_'Would he...want to be one?'_ , you rubbed your tummy softly, now finally noticing the slight bulge of it.

 _'Am I ready...to be one?'_ , a sad sensation spread through your limbs, _'Will I be a bad mother...? I can't even sing to my baby...or talk to them'_

Tears began to prickle down your face, _'What if he doesn't want it...? What if I'm not capable? What if the baby hates me? What if I have a miscarriage? What if the baby's a still born? The baby will take a while to learn sign language...',_ thoughts were flying around your head, all of them holding dangerous sentiments.

Were you even ready? You were still so young, and you didn't know anything about raising a child. You slowly sat up in the bed, letting your self get accustomed to the blood shifting from your head. A pounding headache shook through your ears, and you leaned over to turn on the table next to the lamp. 

Immediately turning it on, you realized you had to tell your husband. Your husband... _'Oh, Levi'_ , your head dropped into your hands and you began to sob. How would you tell him this? All the work you two do, all the money you earn, all the time you spend together; the baby will change _everything._  

All your lazy habits, staying up late for no reason, being clumsy, the occasional drink, _'Oh fuck...drinks...how far was I? Did I drink while I was...oh, no. Levi and I definitely had...while I was....is that okay?'_ , you kept crying, stifling your gasps with the palm of your hand. You had to be careful now...way more careful than usual. One hand on your mouth, the other clutching your stomach, you sat there just crying while cooped up in your thoughts. Too many questions, no answers.

You tried to steady your breaths, but you were hiccuping too hard to calm down. Your shoulders shook, your heart beat increased tenfold, and you began to hyperventilate, _'Can I even sleep on my tummy anymore? Can I drive? What foods are good for babies?'._

The myriad of questions halted as the door creaked open, your beloved coming into the room. 

"Oi, [F/N], you're awa-", _sniff. sniff._

His heart stopped, were you....crying? Levi shut the door behind him and he swiftly ran to your side of the bed.

"What's wrong? Is it _fucking_ Arlert? Jaeger?? I fucking knew that piece of-", you shook your head frantically, shoulders still shuddering with each hiccup.

You palmed around the bed, looking all over for the cell phone, you needed to show him the message. He watched you, noting your heavy and quick breaths, he snatched your shoulders still, "Hey, idiot, stay still and breathe," but for the first time in a hyped situation, you completely ignored him. 

 _"Phone. Phone. Phone. Phone."_ , you were signing, tears running down your face, your whole body shaking, and nearly punching yourself in the face.

"Calm the fuck down, it's downstairs!", he shook you lightly, but you shoved his hands away harshly. You tried to go to your feet, but standing abruptly left you lightheaded, and you began to fall. Levi's strong hold yanked you to his body, "Tell me what the hell is wrong!"

You shook your head, tears still streaming, _"I can't do it! I can't do it!"_

"Can't do what? Baby, you're not making any motherfucking sense!"

Your hands shook as you attempted to bring your hands inward, preparing the sign the word that ached against your lips, but you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. Your hands shook all over and you pounded your fists against Levi's chest before collapsing into his arms. 

"Spell it, spell it", Levi yanked your hands from under you, bringing them up between the two of you.

You simply shook your head, burying it farther into the crook of his neck. 

There was no way in hell you were ready for this. All those loud children on the plane. If you were a mother, how would you yell out over the bedlam to calm down a bunch of little ones? You couldn't. How would Levi deal with the frustrating energy? He wouldn't. What if issues arose from it and caused the two of you to separate? How would you live without him? Your whole life you always had him...

Levi wrapped his arms tightly around you, and laid the two of you down on the bed, "I'm going to wait for you to calm down, but you're scaring the hell out of me right now", his arms circled your waist, and you laid on top of him. It dawned on you, that you were laying on your tummy, and you were suddenly scared and scurried off of his body. 

"Fucking hell, [F/N]!", he yanked you back close to him, "What the fuck is wrong?", and you were snapped out of your craze, hearing his voice crack. His eyes looked a little moist, the room was still pretty dark even with the lamp on, and the couple of studs and rings he had on one side reflected the lamp's light.

You were kneeling on the bed, hands in your lap, and Levi's hands gripping your shoulders harshly. He stood up on his knees, **"Fucking take it slow, and spell it!"** , and a part of him felt horrible for yelling when you flinched at his tone. 

 _"P..."_ , you held up one hand and tried to calm your breathing.

"P...? Pee? What?"

 _"R...."_ , your breathing was steadying, but your heavy eyes were restricting your vision.

_"E....G..."_

"Preg...?", his eyes suddenly went wide, "Wait...wait, what?"

You made the motion with your arm now, the shaking in your arms nearly gone, _"Pregnant",_

"You....you're....we're...", his eyes began trailing down to your stomach and he looked back up at you, "Really?"

A hot line of tears began to flow again as you began nodding.

"You fucking IDIOT!", he scooped you up in his arms tightly, clutching you to his body like his life depended on it. He pulled back and brought his hands to your face, "Do you have any idea, how fucking terrified I was?", immediately he shoved you flush against him once more.

"Oh my god...," he nuzzled his face into your neck, " _Jesus **CHRIST**_ , [F/N]",

You sobbed into his shoulder, shoulders beginning to shake again, "Baby, baby, c'mon, I'm sorry...don't cry, it'll be okay. I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

He pulled you away, and lowered himself to sit criss-cross-applesauce, bringing you into his lap. Levi rose his hands to your cheeks and laid his head against yours, "We're having a baby...?", you were still shaking a bit, but managed a nod. 

".....What did you mean by you couldn't do it?", he asked almost in a whisper.

 _"I can't,"_ you sniffled, your breathing was leveled out now, _"Babies need to hear their mommy's voice. I can't...."_

Levi immediately snatched your hands, his grasp almost crushing your fingers, " _Don't you dare_ ", he growled.

His jaw was set, his glare was harsh, and it scared the living hell out of you. You tried to free your hands, but he jerked them, a bit too hard, "Don't you _dare_ talk like that. You're just as able and amazing as any mother. Any child would be fuckin' blessed to call you theirs, don't you dare undermine _yourself_ ",

You gaped at him. Unable to say anything further. 

"We're keeping it."

Levi finally released your aching fingers, and repeated himself, "We are keeping the baby",

_"Are you s-"_

"Fuck yes, I'm sure. Don't you fucking dare think for one second, that I wouldn't want a beautiful child to call ours",

He gripped your jaw in his palm and pulled you in for a loving kiss, full of passion. His arms completely surrounded you, fingers running into your hair, grasping onto every part of your body, lips roaming everywhere possible. Everywhere you felt, turned, or looked it was all Levi.

He pulled away and pulled a hand through your [H/C] tresses, "Now wash your fucking face,", he clicked his tongue, "Scaring the shit out of me, crying for no damn reason....", Levi lifted himself off of the bed, and turned extending an arm in your direction. He pulled you off the bed, and kept his protective arms on your form, leading you to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, "Don't fucking do that shit again",

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~

"Does that feel good? Want me to go harder?", you sighed in pleasure and nodded.

You leaned your head to make room for Levi's incoming hands as he massaged across your shoulders. It was a Saturday morning, you'd just finished eating your large breakfast, and you were rubbing your swollen stomach in gentle circles. Heaving around a baby bump was not an easy job, especially when you were as big as a house at 7 months. Like seriously, what the fuck.

The doctor told you you would have twins and as you progressed farther in the pregnancy you would feel uncomfortable, so Levi's been taking extra time out of his day to massage every ache, soothe every pain, feed every hunger, so on and so forth. 

Every night he'd kiss your tummy, talk to your tummy, rub your tummy; you'd never expected him to go so far for you and the baby. He only smokes outside now, and tries to come home earlier than he used to so he can spend time with the 3 of you, and constantly gives you foot and back rubs.

Pregnancy had its perks. 

Your husband plopped down onto the couch next to you, staring at you to make sure everything was in order and okay.

_"Levi"_

"Hn?"

_"Can I get another pillow?"_

"Here, sit up", you pushed out a concentrated stream of air as you leaned forward so your husband could put another cushion on your sore spine. You leaned back onto the soft pile and huffed out.

"You okay?"

You nodded and smiled, but Levi could still see how strained it was. 

"Are you sure?",

Rolling your eyes, you shifted towards him, and rubbed your tummy softly, _"Yes, I am! Now, go get me some cake. I really want cake",_

Levi gave a low chuckle and rose from his seat near you on the couch the go into the kitchen. Just thinking about that [F/F] cake nearly had you in tears, and you wanted to make your way into the kitchen so you wouldn't have to wait for Levi to cut a slice.

Before Levi could even cut the cake, he heard a loud gasp. Immediately dropping the knife, he ran into the room, and found you clutching your stomach beginning to take deep breaths, a big wet spot on the couch was spreading underneath you.

"Did y-yo-your", his words were cut off by your frantic nodding and contorting facial expressions.

 ** _"SHIT"_** , Levi took off and ran into the nursery to grab the care bag he had packed, and ran downstairs to help you make it to the car in time.

***

The hallway was still. Silence. It was an odd feeling. Considering how long you'd been in there, unable to vocalize a scream. The only noise heard was the chatter and barking orders of the nurses and doctors present, but his wife's screams weren't there.

Levi paced the corridor, back and forth back and forth, terrified of what was to come. He loosened his tie, he tightened it, loosed it again, tore it off. Wrung his hands through his hair, punched the wall a few times, and even tried to break into the room a couple of times. 

At approximately his 75th lap, he heard a cry. A small, high pitched cry. Then suddenly another one. Two crying babies. His twins.

Levi dashed to the door right as the nurse opened it, and she welcomed him into the room, "Oh!  Haha, you're eager! Congratulations, Mr. Ackerman. You have two healthy baby boys", Levi pushed past her and made his way to your rising and falling form on the hospital bed.

He captured your cheeks and instantly littered your face with kisses all over, "You did so well, you're so amazing, you're the strongest women I've ever met, goddamn [F/N], never forget that", he whispered softly to you. You could offer him weak smiles, but that's all that your energy could do. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman?"

Levi whorled around swiftly, and looked into the nurse's arms, two baby blue blankets in her arms. Reaching out for his babies, he was overcome with emotion. Two amazing boys. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he could hardly notice. His son, in his arms, shifting a little uncomfortably in the blanket, making little faces and whimpering softly.

Levi immediately handed one of them to you, and you wrapped your arms around him. You waved down at the little one, and smiled wide as the little guy grasped his strong little grip around your finger. This one also began whimpering and struggling in his wrappings, which made you smile and hold the baby closer to you.

"Names?", the kind nurse prodded gently, her auburn hair swaying softly. 

Levi turned to look at you expectantly, but you were already giving him the same look. The two of you had thought about names, but neither of you had gone so far as to make a definite answer. Levi had a genuine smile on his face and let out a heavenly laugh, looking down at his bundle of joy, "Well, what about uh, Jeremy?"

You nodded with a smile, and lifted your thin hand that was still connected to the IV drip to spell out, _"Jasper"_ ,

Levi nodded in approval, and the nurse went ahead and wrote down the names, and left the two of you in peace. You grinned down at your baby, and Levi laid Jeremy in your other open arm so he could warp his arms around your whole form and support the babies. He kissed your head, then Jeremy, then Jasper. The love in the room was overflowing.

~~~~~****** Time Slip ******~~~~~~

The wails echoed through the house. Levi pinned you down against the mattress, "Self control, baby, self control", he softly soothed you. It was at this time that the doctor you were visiting said that it would be best to let your little ones begin to cry it out, instead of going into the room to immediately soothe their cries. You laid beneath him, softly crying. It hurt you to listen to your babies crying out to you. Levi was struggling too, but he needed to actually do what was best for the two boys. They needed to grow up to be independent. 

"PapaaaAAAAAH!!"

"MAAAAMAAAH!!!"

The minute you heard it, the first time they said it. After all the trying Levi did, to make them say it while on camera, they screeched it out at 4 am. How great. Neither of you could take it anymore and bolted down the hall and into the nursery.

The two boys watching you enter the room, subsided in their cries for a moment to reach out to you two. Levi hoisted one into his arms, and you did so with the other. The two of you rocking and soothing your boys to sleep. They were knocked out in an instant and you realized you'd totally just been played by your babies. They weren't even that upset; they just wanted mommy and daddy's attention at 4 in the morning.

"Next time I'm locking the fucking door",

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I used criss-cross applesauce, I didn't know how else to describe it lmao


	3. Mama's Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin Stories Are Fun.
> 
> Btw this is pretty much why it has an explicit rating. I just dropped a lemon on you guys, fite me.

"I holds mama hand," a tiny voice piped up behind you in the supermarket.

"No! Me," another retorted, coming from a slightly different position near the initial one.

Precious fingertips began to dance in the air, _"Mommy has two hands,"_ you looked down at the twins, reaching out with both of your palms. The two boys happily grabbed onto your fingertips, jumping in place.

In the background, Levi hid his disappointed sentiments behind his stoic mask. Why didn't the boys want to hold their father's hand? Dad's are cool....right? He half angrily tossed a bag of lettuce into the cart, and checked the list again to make sure he'd gotten everything.

A few patrons passed, looking questionably on the small family, all either thinking that you had the cutest family imaginable or that something didn't quite add up with a tatted guy and the sweet little thing that you were. They all scurried away when his steel daggers sliced into their corneas, though.

The cold air wafting from the refrigerated display actually felt pretty nice against Levi's heated face. He remained planted there, only wishing to god that those boys who were in the terrible two's stage hadn't noticed the bakery area nearby. The air puffed on his face, fighting away the hot sensation of being annoyed from off of his skin. He really just wants to go home.

"Papa! Papa!", Levi was snatched out of his shopping focus at the frantic little voice, "Gets that one! Gets! Gets!", your husband made his way over to the hopping 2 year old, and not too far away, you had Jeremy clinging to your side helping you pick out the 'most prettiest apple'. Levi couldn't wipe the scowl off his face as he realized the area the little boy was located at.

Your beloved's feline eyes bounced from the small form of Jasper and trailed up to where his 'grabby hand' motions were directed. Immediately his eyes narrowed, "No",

"But, but, b-buh-buuuaaahAAAAA!", Jasper collapsed to the floor, writhing in mock pain. He had to get the butterscotch krimpet, "PAHPAAAAH". The gloriously greasy and unhealthy snack was within his grasp, but big bad daddy bear just wasn't having it today. Jeremy was watching the whole scene unfold, all while hiding behind your hair, his little arms snaked around your neck.

All Levi could do was stare down at the hysterical boy, _'Damn Hanji for giving my boys filthy fucking snacks, it's like fuckin heroin.'_

"Mama, why Jasper sad?", Jeremy looked up at you, his hands gripping fistfuls of your collar and his tiny brows scrunched in apprehension.

 _"He's okay. Don't worry"_ , your slim digits spoke to him, and you gave him a little peck on the nose that brought out the precious little smile of his. The boys' knowledge in sign language was rather limited, so you had to use simpler things that they could learn and understand quickly for now, at least until you'd find time to bring them to classes.

Jeremy was a lot more docile than Jasper was. The two were carbon copies physically: same jet black hair like their father's, smooth [S/C] skin that reflected your complexion, bright and sharp [E/C] orbs, button noses, and miniature frowns that they undoubtedly received from Humanity's Biggest Meanie.

You loved the two of them so much, and so did Levi, but Jasper's tantrums had the tendency to get out of hand lately. Jasper would scream and scream, but if in the same position, Jeremy would just silently cry and try to avoid physical contact.

The little gremlin's screams echoed in the market, and Levi rose a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Leaning over, your husband scooped the boy up against his hip, "Jas, You know why papa doesn't buy those?", Jasper's screams minimized, only because he was in his father's warm arms, but he kept sniffling and shoving his little hands against his eyes to remove the big globs of tears. Levi made his way over to you, the chains on his combat boots jingling with each stomp.

Jasper shook his head, "Nuh uh!"

"It's because papa doesn't want you to shovel shit in your body", the word had slipped past his lips so quickly he couldn't have stopped it. Levi slightly winced as Jasper brought his chubby hands to his mouth in shock, "Oooo~, papa trouble",

Levi stopped a few steps short of you, grasping the cart with one hand, silently hoping that you'd missed his slip-up,"Tch. Shut it, brat"

You marched over to him, hands on your hips while Jeremy held an immensely strong grip on your side, still keeping himself hoisted up somehow. The little boy hopped up and down, wanting your attention as he pointed at a specifically shiny apple, "Mamaaa~! Is the prettiesses one!"

Little Jasper gave a big huff and tried to wiggle his way out of the firm grasp, making Levi shift uncomfortably, "Oi, quit it, you want to make papa fuc- mmm ahem! You don't want papa to drop you, do you?", and the boy only gave a frustrated whine as an answer. Levi heaved a heavy sigh, carefully placing Jasper on the ground to stand on his own. The little boy quickly hopped over towards his rather angry looking mother, and hid behind her leg.

 _" **Levi** , don't curse in front of them! I already told you,"_ you signed with a bit of annoyance. The same routine repeated almost every day, slip up after slip up. Levi was pretty much used to it.

"Yeah, yeah I know", he waved the thought away, but saw you remain in your stance, foot tapping impatiently. With a roll of his eyes, he puffed out some air in annoyance, and directed his attention to the boys, " _Tch._ Sorry, don't repeat papa's _bad_ words, you two," the emphasized 'bad' receiving its own air quotations.

A harsh glare still on your eyes, you nodded your head in approval like, _'Yeah that's right, motherfucker. Act like you should around our babies,'._

Jasper shouted a loud, "YES SIR!", and gave a funny looking salute with his hand over his heart and the other arm struggling to reach his back. Jeremy only gave a little hiccup followed by a nod. Suddenly, Jeremy began wiggling, wanting to be on the ground with his brother. You let him down softly and patted his head as he rushed to Jasper's side. The two started a mini conversation, fashioned with strange words that were most likely made up, and a few comments on titans (No doubt Hanji's influence).

You took a deep breath, keeping an eye on the two energetic tykes that could take off at any moment, _"Did we get everything?"_

Levi gave a quick glance at the list, "Yeah, let's go", and the feeling of wanting a cigarette between his lips crept up his spine.

Levi began to turn the cart around towards the front of the store, the two twins immediately seeing what was about to escape them. They instantly ran over as fast as their short legs could carry them, gripping onto the shopping cart's side.

"Oi, don't put your hands there, the cart's dirty as hell",

"Papa! Up!", Jasper yelled out, on behalf of the two boys' wishes. Jasper raised his hands and Jeremy followed suit. Levi just heaved out an annoyed sigh again and lifted the two into the shopping cart. Jeremy laid against the rolls of paper towels, and Jasper sat near him, grasping a plastic jar of vitamin gummies to his chest. Your husband could only stare, fantasizing about all the hand sanitizer he was going to give them.

Jasper leaned over towards his brother, almost falling onto his face due to not being aware of his unbalance, "Jememee! Come share gummies with me!"

Jeremy's eyes bugged out, looking at his favorite ones, his mouth gaping open to show his excitement, "O-oh okays!"

"You little brats _**better not** _ open that until we get home, or so help me,"

The two immediately giggled and covered their mouths, "We won't, papa!"

You came up to his side, and wrapped your arm around his. The four of you making your way towards the cash registers, Levi leaned over and kissed the crown of your head, probably as apology, while keeping a disinterested expression on his face. Arriving into a line, you began lifting some items out of the cart and onto the black dirty looking conveyor belt.

"M-mama help?", Jeremy stuttered out. You nodded with a smile, understanding what he wanted. His little smile lit up your entire world, and he stood up in the cart (earning a slightly worried stare from his father) and started lifting some things and passing them over to you. After a few minutes, you were able to get everything out, except for the jar of gummies, and started placing the bags all around little Jasper. He giggled at the plastic tickling his face, losing interest in the jar, and now becoming infatuated with plastic bag handles.

While he giggled away, and tugged on a few bags, you reached in to sneak the jar from his little grasp. You placed the jar on the belt, and casually looked up to your cashier. Your form froze, and an old sensation crept its way over your heart.

You hadn't felt jealousy in a long, long time. You quietly scoffed to yourself, and felt a scowl tip toe its way onto your precious cheeks.

Jeremy lifted his arms towards his father to be picked up, and you opted to push the cart for now. With Jeremy on his hip, and his hands preoccupied with pulling out his credit card, you were the only one noticing the way the employee was staring at your husband. Her amber eyes literally undressing him, and you were fuming. She had her brow raised, and her little waist bent over with a peak of interest.

Clearly, the bitch had fully functioning eyes? If she had the time and ability to stare down your husband's features, then she should surely have time to see you next to him and the two children you shared. Her name tag, screaming in curly letters, _'Petra Ral'_ , really pissed you off. You weren't the type for being catty or obsessive, but the feeling was steadily creeping up. Let alone that her cutesy demeanor was down right frustrating.

On top of that, with all the leaning she was doing, you could see her cleavage so clearly. Two things popped into your mind: 1. Yours were bigger. Which made you pretty happy. 2. She had a low v-neck and you were wearing a simple sundress. Nothing flashy, not too revealing; damn near the embodiment of what a 'pure' wife was expected to look. It was a cute dress, but you still couldn't help but wish that is was more revealing. In fact, you couldn't help but wonder how long it'd been since you wore anything risque.

Levi finished swiping the card, and placed Jeremy back down, letting the boy cling onto his leg momentarily so he could return his card and a receipt to his wallet. As the tiny employee extended her arm towards your husband holding the last bag of groceries, you reached for it in hopes that she'd be snapped out of her hungry tendencies and let you go on your merry way.

Much to your surprise, however; she jerked her arm away from your incoming grasp, using her now narrowed eyes to insist that Levi take the bag, not you. You gaped for a second, but bit down your expression, deciding to instead hoist Jeremy onto your hip and begin pushing the cart. It wasn't like you needed to sit here and watch her drool all over him anyways.

"Mama, don't leave papa!", Jeremy insisted with a tiny hand tangling in your hair.

Seeing you beginning to rush away, Levi questioned it, but only for a second as he snatched the last bag away and hurried himself to catch up with you. Petra huffed to herself, and crossed her arms; angry that she couldn't even catch a glance.

"Oi, slow down, idiot. I'm the one with the keys", Levi came up behind you, laying his hand over yours, and putting the last bag into the cart onto Jasper's lap, "C'mon lemme push the damn cart",

You rolled your eyes in frustration, and took your adorable hand away, using it to further support Jeremy. Jasper bumped around in the cart, laughing away at the ruffling plastic. Levi observed your body language and decided that it was a talk to be had later, and continued walking with you back to the car.

The pair of you continued walking in silence, you still looking a little irked, and Levi pushing the currently noisy cart over the asphalt of the parking lot. Vibrations raked up his arms, and Jasper kept humming and laughing at his wiggly voice, which eventually just made you and Levi smile. That didn't mean you weren't still a little bothered by the whole situation though.

_'Why'd she have to stare him down like that?'_

Arriving to the car, you made yourself busy with loading the bags into the trunk, and Levi picked up the boys to strap them into their car seats. The bags weighed heavy on your arms, but you persisted in huffing them into the backseat. In the background you could hear Levi and the boys talking, not much else going on.

 _'It's not like she was of any importance? Why'd she bother me so much?'_ ,

Another bag made your arm sag, and you could hear Jasper giggle ahead of you as his papa buckled him in. Maybe it was just you hated her negligence in reference to your blatant family status? Maybe you hated her perfectly styled hair, and her uppity little nose? Maybe you hated the way she looked at _you_ with so much anger in those big doe eyes?

_'Maybe...I'm worried',_

She was a very young girl, nice body of course. Having two boys did leave you with some more weight...well, then again, you worked off most of that fat at this point. You were just a lot curvier than before: bigger hips and a larger chest to boot, plus your waist was back at its normal size. Levi enjoyed the occasional grope and journey over your curves, but as of late the bedroom material was significantly lacking.

_'Maybe I'm envious?',_

She could probably go and get it whenever she wants. She didn't have to worry about so much...she was a bit more... free? That tiny form of hers reminded you of yourself 3 years ago, free of responsibilities, able to drop what you were doing and just have as much sex as you wanted. You kinda missed that.

 _'Why am I even pondering this?',_ you shook your head and reached into the cart. Those gentle [S/C] digits of yours only found empty space, and -- upon rising your head -- an observant husband.

Levi raised a thin brow, "What are you reaching for, scatterbrain?"

You looked down a little dumbfounded, _"Sorry, not paying attention"_ , and you wrung your hands slowly while turning on a heel towards the passenger door. An embarrassing blush inched its way onto your cheeks. How could you allow yourself to be _that_ distracted? Levi had noticed, and you knew that he'd want to talk about it, _'Christ, why me? I hope I can just avoid it,'_

"Mama", you turned in our seat to try to see your son, or in this case, the two of them, as it appeared Jasper was speaking for them as one, "Are you okay?"

The little pair had noticed it too, and you felt the blush return with vengeance.

Reaching your arms towards them, around the seat, you grasped onto their hands. The car softly shook as the driver's door was yanked open, _"Yes, I'm okay!"_ , you gave them a reassuring smile. Levi put the keys in the ignition, and the boys slowly let go of your hands. You could feel their uncertainty in the air, _'Had I really been that obvious?'_

Levi pulled out of the parking lot, and was making his way down the road that lead to the highway. It ended up being a really silent drive. Your ears had bubbles in them from the pressure in the car, and you took some time trying to pop it. Each push, even when holding your nose, was fruitless.

You were taken away from your fixation as you felt a warm hand grasp onto yours. You turned but only found that Levi was staring forward, focused on the road. His digits intertwined with yours, and the warmth spread up your arm.

The drumming of the cars vibrations shook the boys into a thick sleep, and you and your husband remained silent. The way he held himself, you knew he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't find the right words. You decided to give him some time, and paid attention to the window. Looking at the thick fluffy clouds, you saw it was a beautiful afternoon; maybe the boys would want to go outside?

That girl flicked into your mind again.

 _'I wonder if Levi and I haven't...done **that** in a while...because of-',_ you mentally slapped yourself. No way. He loved your body, there's no reason to worry about that. Who cares about a little baby fat? You released your husband's hand and rose your arms to wrap around your torso, sneakily pinching your sides. _Of course_ there'd be something to grab on to, that's just how your body worked, _'Stop being insecure, you have two kids together for crying out loud!'_

"--kay?"

You rubbernecked towards the deep drawl, and met his dagger of a side glance, _"Say that again?"_

"I asked, are you sure you're okay?", Levi looked as expressionless as ever, but his tiny tone of worry was present, "You're more spaced and ditsy than usual,"

You rolled your eyes, _"I'm not ditsy"_

"You didn't answer me, [F/N]."

_"I'm fine, really",_

Levi slid his eyes from the street to give you another side glance. Sure, you _seemed_ fine, but he felt something else. He knew in his heart something was up.

"You can tell me anything, dumbass. You know that",

The car came to a stop in the winding driveway. He pulled the keys from the ignition, and turned to you, the car completely quiet.

_"I know",_

"I know bullshit when I see it, [F/N], and you were standing by that empty fucking cart for a good 5 minutes. You're gonna tell me when we get inside", and with that, he cut the conversation off with the _zurrp_ of his seat belt.

A long sigh shoved its way out of your nose, and you ran a hand through your hair. It was a bit stressful opening up to Levi, but about your body and being envious? That was something else. You didn't always compare yourself to others, unless it was with your art, but right now _this_ was entirely different.

"You get the boys, I've got the bags",

You nodded and exited the car to get them. Placing your hand gently on Jeremy's warm puffy cheek, you carefully coaxed him awake. His heavy lids lifted and he slowly gave you a sleepy smile, lifting his arms. You carried Jeremy inside, placing him on the couch before you went outside to get Jasper.

Jasper had already woken up by the time you came over, and he was kicking his little feet, ready to zip off in the nearest direction. Once he spotted you, he eagerly reached out while his feet sped up to infinity. You barely made it over the threshold of your house before Jas wiggled from your hold and hightailed it out of sight. There was no stopping that one.

Since the two boys began making a bit of a ruckus in the other room, you decided you'd rather go into the kitchen to help your husband put away the groceries.

The soft lights of the room actually calmed you bit. You adored Levi, but the nagging nervousness of bringing up insecurities felt a little odd to you. You just weren't comfortable with letting him know. So, naturally, you avoided his eyes while doing everything else. Over time, the bags slowly began to decrease, and your husband's patience was waning.

 _'Shit',_ was all you could think

At the last bag, you were about to rush right upstairs, a heel was already in the air when he called out, "Hold it right there, [F/N]",

You froze and bit your lip, obviously he can't see you if you move.

Wrong. Levi waltzed up to your side, and began pulling on the crook of your elbow, "C'mere"

He tugged once, and when you hadn't moved right away, he raised his voice only slightly, " **Come**. Here."

You let out a sigh and let him lead you deeper into the kitchen, his grip was firm so there was no running, he had that usual glare that was glued to yours so there was no looking away. He stopped against the corner of the counter, and using your hands, pulled you closer to trap you between the corner slab of marble and his body.

"Spill it. Now.", he gave you an expectant look and crossed his arms over his chest.

You chewed softly on your inner cheek, hands wringing themselves softly, and you tried to look away. _Tried_ , being the key word, as Levi dipped his head at every move to keep your eyes attached to his.

He huffed softly, and grabbed your arms, "[F/N]", he pulled you closer, and proceeded to wrap his arms around your waist, "Don't keep shit from me, we've talked about this"

You could hear the tiny screams and cheers in the living room, reminding you of everything that keeps moving while you stood there and took up more time. You rolled you eyes with a soft huff, knowing you had to say it or else he'd never let you leave the kitchen.

 _"There was a girl at the market, today"_ , you tugged your bottom lip into your mouth and let your gaze fall to the floor, _"And she was really pretty"_

"Huh? Did you think she was hot or something?"

At his comment you met his eyes with a baffled expression, and shook your head, _"I-w-No, I thought that....you thought so..."_

Now he raised his thin brow, "Me? The fuck should I care? I wasn't looking at any woman there, [F/N]",

 _"Well, She kept staring at you and,"_ you puffed some air with pouted lips, _"I don't know, she was practically all over you!"_

"So....you were jealous?", your husband gave a smirk.

A small blush crossed your cheeks as an answer, and decided to keep going, _"and, It made me think,"_

"About..?"

_"She was really really pretty, Levi",_

"I don't think I follow you," you took a deep breath, and successfully avoided his eyes this time

_"I'm pretty, but I'm not tha-"_

He snatched your fingers, a small habit he now has for when you start saying things that he'd personally dub as 'idiotic', and pulled them to his chest.

"What the fuck does she have to do with you?", you tried to pull your hands away, another habit you have (even though it's almost always futile), and Levi snatched them right back, "I **asked you a question** , [F/N]".

You rolled your eyes and mouthed, _'Nothing'_ ,

"So, why does she matter?" he released your fingers, finally, and dropped his hands to your hips to hold you against him.

_"Because, I remember, when....I....looked like she did,"_

"Who am I married to right now? Who do I have two children with, right now? Who have I been in love with since damn near forever?"

You rolled your eyes at him only slightly missing the point, _"Me"_

"Exactly", he leaned forward and kissed your nose, "C'mon, we actually have some work to do now. I'll put a movie on for Jas and Jeremy and we can go into the office", he pecked your lips and pulled himself away towards the living room.

You let a long sigh out, because nothing was really solved. You were a little disappointed that the ending of the conversation was just one little kiss and not much else. When _was_ the last time you and Levi were passionate? You began raking your mind; your anniversary? No, more of an attempt, because the boys came into the bedroom due to nightmares. Levi's birthday? No, another attempt, because...the boys were too excited for presents in the morning to let anyone sleep. Your birthday? Nope. Yet again, the boys were actually too clingy to mama on her special day. Valentine's Day? Almost, he barely put it in, but Jas had ended up breaking something in the kitchen and the two of you had to go and check on him. New Years? Nope. Easter? Nope. Back home from a long ass day at the parlor? Hell nope.

Damn. Maybe the issue wasn't your body...the blame is to be placed on the two culprits who _ruined_ your body, in the first place. _Pfft_ , this is too much.

With soft pats of your feet, you meekly made your way into the office, a small hunch of an idea tickling your brain. If you just so happened, to accidentally, use your office time for something that isn't quite office work...it wouldn't hurt, right? You analyzed the room before you, some posters scattered over your desk, pens and pencils, and your tablet was all there.

 _'About 20 commissions, none of them time binding, most of them quick drawings, hmmmm,_ ' you smirked to yourself and listened into the other room to see what was happening.

"Lion King",

"Nemo!"

"Lio-"

"NO! Nemo!"

"Alright, brats. How about this, Papa puts on Lion King first, and you come and get me when it's over so I can put on Nemo, good?"

"Mmhm", you heard a small voice murmur happily, no doubt little Jeremy was elated that his movie was chosen first, and tiny, "Tch", to signify Jas's annoyance.

"O-owwie papa!",

"Don't click your tongue at me, brat,"

It seemed to line up well enough. You let yourself gracefully fall into your desk chair, and started to work on another spread.

After you made the 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' series two years ago, nearly all of your commissions were for Levi in his soldier alternate universe. Not to mention the increased business Hanji and your husband got together from people looking to have tattoos associated with it, and a few fans wanting to meet the physical embodiment of the character you drew. Who've known it would get popular so quick?

The sound of music filled the house, and you heard the door behind you _click_ , shutting out the loud noise to turn it into a muffled cacophony. You husband huffed to himself, and dropped heavily into his chair that was across from yours.

As the minutes passed, you waited and waited, imagining the things you could do with your spouse; managing to only become sexually frustrated and waste some time. Levi's head was dipped down, deeply focused on the design he was making, with his bottom lip tugged in between his teeth. If only your lip was stuck there instead of his own.

You felt the old familiar feeling of your panties becoming a little damp, and shifted uncomfortably. _'Why must sexual arousal feel so damn weird.'_ You sighed a little loudly, hoping to get his attention, but his head remained planted downward. _'Maybe this',_ you knocked a pencil off of your desk, letting the wood softly clatter onto the place mat beneath. The only image that came to your mind was your high school self trying to get Levi's attention in the middle of class, way back then. _'We...we're married...what the hell am I doing?'._

Too wrapped up in your thoughts, you hadn't noticed Levi staring at you, "Oi, stop being a ditz and accomplish something",

His sudden threat caused you to hop up in your chair out of surprise, and you turned towards him with a tiny scowl, _"I know, I know",_

Levi drooped his asymmetrical undercut once more, and mentally disappeared into his work, leaving you alone to yourself, yet again. Another soft shift, and pressing your thighs together, you could feel it get worse with all of your thoughts constantly jumping between fucking the life out of your husband, and worrying over if things would be too different for the experience to be enjoyable.

Decisions, decisions, _decisions_. Ignoring your nervous self, you got up from the chair, and came up behind your husband. As his hand halted in its motions, you peered over his shoulder to see what he was so focused on.

If only you had the air in your lungs to gasp, you would've done so.

Levi was painting with beautifully gentle watercolors, his brush depicting a flawless blue and lavender background. The center of the picture, a gorgeous woman with flowing [H/C] locks that swirled around her shoulders like ribbons, glistening [S/C] skin that looked delicate to touch, flashing [E/C] orbs that were docile and sweet, and a phenomenal smile that damn near lit up the entire paper.

You looked...absolutely...flawless. You were so surprised. It seemed as though, you concentrated all of your time and energy on the boys that you hadn't taken the time to really focus on your own self esteem. The feeling spread from your heart, over your shoulders, and tickled its way up your neck. Goose bumps peppered your arms, and you couldn't help but grin down at the work.

"Stop breathing on me, you're like an overheated dog"

You felt your shoulders raise in glee, _"Levi, it's so beautiful",_

A small smile spread onto his lips, "Yeah I wanna get it done, soon"

Your grin spread, _"Where?"_

Levi rose out of his chair, and much quicker than you would've preferred, yanked his shirt off. With the cloth still bunched at his wrists, he pointed to the one blank area on his chest, right over his heart. You blushed at such a loving gesture, but not only that, at how his body never ceased to mesmerize you. His sharp steel gaze nearly melted your eyes, and they noticed the pink rising on your cheeks.

You knew he still got up early in the mornings to either run or do quick workouts to start the day on occasion, but _this_ was something else. Levi's self discipline was definitely to blame, and you were never so thankful. His muscles flexed a little, and he smirked, "What?"

All of his various tattoos, some of obscene words, various symbols of importance, all snaking up his slender neck, cascading down his muscular back, and twisting around his thin torso; everything about his body magnificent and beautiful. Your eyes cascaded away from his, and began to sweep over every surface of his skin that was visible, completely speechless. With the smirk still evident on his face, he took a small step closer to you.

Levi let the shirt drop from his hands onto the floor, and you took a tentative step forward, reaching out to let your fingertips slide down his abs. You used to did this a lot, touching him without delving into his skin served to tease you, and your feather light touches brought tantalizing goose bumps across his skin. Your husband drew in a soft breath at your touch, and let his large hands to rise to your hips, pulling you closer to him.

His body was planted between you and the edge of his desk, he rose his hands to slide up and down your body, as your lips slowly leaned in to meet. The pressure slid from your hips all the way to your breasts, and back down, wrapping around to your back and going to your behind, his hands on a titillating journey of your body. His slightly course texture melded with your soft plump one, your heads began rocking back and forth with the varying pressures that were shoved into the kiss. The passion, loving squeezes all over your body, and the feeling of his warm breath on your face was everything you wanted and more; something better than that little peck he gave you in the kitchen.

As his soft tongue prodded against your lips, you happily opened up, and felt jolts of electricity shoot through your body at the sensation of such a smooth wet muscle rubbing itself against your own. Your whole body grew hot, and Levi gripped you closer to him, his arms crossed over the small of your back and fingers squeezing into your hips, his entire body flush against yours.

You gently sucked onto him, only for a moment to give him a taste, and he groaned softly in your mouth. Both of your noses bumped as you moved to dive in at different angles this time, and you brought your hands up to his face. Gripping his jaw in your palms, the sharp edges slicing into your dainty digits, as your tongue was wrapped by his, signalling a fight for domination.

His hands slid from your waist to tangle his fingers into your silky locks. The two of you feeling each other, tasting, breathing, enjoying. All of it was heavenly, and as the two of you made messes of one another's hair, Levi lightly nudged his knee to wedge in between your legs and you let your husband grind his leg against your center softly.

Your breathing hitched and he took his time to latch his lips onto your jaw. Your hands descended to his chest, and slid up and down his torso, stopping just short of anywhere below the waistband of his sweatpants. Levi pushed his leg a bit higher, making you shudder from the contact, and he kept continuing the ministrations on your neck. His mouth sucked, prodded, and caressed your tender skin; new spots forming, Levi made a mental note to get you a new scarf, and went down to your collarbone to leave more bruises that yelled out, _'Levi Territory: Keep Out!'_

Dropping a hand from his ebony tresses, you let your slender fingers to travel down to grasp onto the hardness that was pushing against the lazy fabric of his sweats. Levi's breathing picked up immediately, and he followed suit letting a hand of his own drop from your cascading waterfall of glorious [H/C] strands. Curious fingers prodded their way underneath your dress, and your body gave a slight jerk as his fingertips gently poked against your most sensitive bundle of nerves.

You felt your husband smile against your chest, feeling your reaction and the wetness that was awaiting him, he kissed down as far as the v-neck of your halter dress would allow. The feeling of an excited hand leaving your hair to grasp onto your chest was a pleasant one, and you could feel your bulbs harden beneath your clothes. Levi rose up to capture your lips, and rather quickly, your tongue as well as he began sliding his finger up and down your blanketed folds. His palm squeezed, prodded, and massaged your mounds, leaving you gasping in pleasure and rocking your hips.

The sound of heavy breaths, sliding skin, and shuffling of clothes rose in the room; and Levi spoke against your lips, his hot breath fanning your face, "If we do this," he gave a quick kiss, not wanting to stop, "We have to be quick",

You nodded eagerly, and pushed your hand past the band and the diving line between your husband's v-line and his sensitive parts. Levi let out another groan as you gripped harshly onto his long member. He softly thrusted into your hand, and his teeth descended upon your shoulder. Being overcome with his wants, he pushed two fingers into your awaiting core, and you gasped loud while you tugged on his excited part once more.

His fingers curled, rubbing and teasing inside of you. Your reactions were more amplified than usual, considering how long it had been since you and your husband were able to indulge in such actions. When the palm of his hand caressed your sensitive bud, you couldn't control the harsh jerks of your hips.

The two of your bodies squirmed against each other, heavy pants and pleasurable hums disturbed the stillness of the room; Hands on one another, mouths plastered together, blushing cheeks, thrusting hips; all of it was too much for him.

He suddenly pulled himself away, and quickly shoved the front band of his pants down past his most sensitive mass of flesh, and began rolling latex onto it. Holding one hand firmly onto the base, he used the other to lift your dress, "Get on me", he nearly growled with a slightly scratchy throat.

You hopped up and wrapped your legs around his waist, gripping into his shoulders, and squeezing with your thighs to keep yourself hoisted up. Your long dress continued down behind you, hiding the unspeakable things going on beneath it, and Levi pushed the tip against your needy entrance.

The both of you seemed to hold your breath, Levi used one hand to grip your thigh, and the other to lead his thick crop into your warm wet depths. You squeezed your eyes shut harshly, the pain came back as punishment for spending so much time away, and you gaped a little.

"You okay?", he asked a breath lacing each word to sound like it was speeding past his lips.

You nodded and let him continue exploring into your deepest spot, your breathing heavy and labored. With a slight jerk, he pushed the rest of the way in, and his head instantly lolled back. He used his grip on your body to softly grind you in place, and your grip on his body grew tighter, bringing his attention back to you, "I'm not hurting you, am I?", the shocks of pleasure rose as his pubic bone ground into your sensitive bulb.

Another shake of your head, and a flick of your wrist, you let him know to keep going. Levi carefully raised you up and slowly lowered you back down, pushing the rest of the way with his hips. The both of you combined at the mouth and at the hips, began breathing harder together.

"Fuck, baby", Levi hoisted your form a little bit higher than before and brought you back down a little quicker, causing the tip to hit farther inside you. His hips began to push harder with each sinking motion, and his groans became just a little bit louder than before, "It's been so long, _fuck_ ",

With your limited time coming to mind, Levi straightened himself and turned to push your back against a file cabinet. Using the leverage, he pushed his hips hard into you, and you could feel a dull throb in the back of your thighs. Besides the sounds of heavy breathing and metallic creaking, it seemed a bit more quiet than before.

That didn't stop either of you.

You grabbed handfuls of your husband's hair, letting the sounds of Levi grunting and moaning softly, and the sensation of his thick crop stretching you, bring you closer to your end. Your stomach tightened, as did your grip on his hair, and you used the cabinet to push against him as well. The thrusts between you two grew quicker as you both met each other halfway.

Nothing made Levi more aroused and prideful than the image of you biting your lip, struggling to keep your breathing even, straining to hold off your precious release. All of it, sent shocks of lust to his groin, and he couldn't help but use his muscles to push even harder than before.

The harsh thrusts making you throw your head back, and grind your hips hard. You nearly couldn't control the expression on your face; mouth agape, eyebrows cinched, and your gorgeous [H/C] strands framing your face just right.

"Baby-I, ah shit _oh_ , I'm gonna-"

The sound of a door knob interrupted your husband's sentence, and the two of you in a state of panic immediately froze. No words could quite explain the fear you both felt, eyes bugging and chests rising and falling with ragged breaths, you both turned to look at the door.

Two little boys intently staring, one concerned, the other deeply confused. The two of them looked at their parents: Mama being held up by Papa in his arms, and Papa holding her legs at his sides.

"What are doin' to mama?", Jas inquired, scratching his little head.

"D-don't hurt mama!", Jeremy yelled a little loudly, noticing his mother's expression, his hands wringing themselves.

You covered your mouth in embarrassment, and Levi, for the first time, was struggling to find the right words. But only for a moment. The deepest of blushes were plastered on your faces.

"Papa isn't hurting mama, I-I'm helping her," he cleared his throat, "Her back hurts"

Jas and Jeremy both rocked back on their small feet, _"Oooh!"_

"Well, whahvever~. Play Nemo! C'mon!!", Jas made a little sweeping motion with his hand towards the living room.

"Give Mama and Papa like 5 more minutes, okay?"

"But Papa-"

"What did Papa just say?"

"Ugggh, okay~"

"Close that door, you two",

_Click_

The door closed softly, and you were still there frozen. If your dress hadn't been as long as it is....

 _'Oh god no'_ , you cringed thinking about the thought, and Levi's grunt brought you back into focus.

"Do that again", his lips found your neck again, but confused you tapped him. He pulled away to see you, and with a confused expression you asked, _"What again?"_

"You made it tighter, I liked it", he leaned in to capture your plump lips.

A massive blush filled your cheeks, and you couldn't help but look away, only to be guided back by his index finger and another kiss connected you.

"We only have 5 minutes left, you know", he murmured between smooches, and you nodded in response.

Your eyes were focused across the room on your desk, hoping to avoid his bluntness, and you suddenly felt the irriguous sensation of his tongue wrapping around your ear. He followed with his prodding fingers diving between the two of you to rub your throbbing bulb, causing your whole body to tense in response. Your breathing picked back up, and Levi let out another grunt to show he got just what he wanted.

As the two of you got worked back up, Levi began slowly thrusting again, but this time he pulled away from the cabinet that you two were using. There was a table in the center of the room for big projects, but it was currently bare, so Levi laid you down onto the table to hastily grab your legs to perch on his shoulders.

Harsh, Lustful, Rigorous, Quick, Excited, Strong....too many words to describe your husband's manner of love making. At this point, it was really just fucking. His breaths puffed out past his lips in soft, 'Ha's, and you could feel the bruises forming on your thighs from his sharp pelvis smashing into your skin.

Levi's form tensed harshly, "Yes, _yes_ , fuck", your stomach twisted with huge knots. Levi stretching you, his fingers massaging your most sensitive places, all of it driving you both nearly over the edge. With one last jerk of his body, you came undone in his arms, waves and waves of serene pleasure coursing through your being. Your clamping inner walls caused for your husband's pumping to come to an end with his release.

His form laid over you, and you were both laying there with heaving lungs and dry lips. Connected at the hips, you could feel the increased moistness from your previous release, and a bit of warmth inside of you. You both shared a deep passionate kiss before he unsheathed himself from you, and took a few moments to fix his pants and lower your dress.

"Um", your husband murmured.

_"What?"_

"It tore",

Using what last bits of strength you had in your abdomen, you sat up to look at him, _"What tore?"_

"The condom"

***

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His heartbeat, was like a remedy for any other emotion besides happiness. You lay against his firm chest, nuzzling him softly, and letting your arms tighten around Jeremy. Closed eyes, soft smiles, and a lot of cuddling.

All four of you lay on the couch, Levi with you and Jeremy on top of him, and Jasper tucked between his father's side and his bicep. Nemo was playing on the screen, making the room be painted in a beautiful shifting aquamarine. All of it went unnoticed while you all napped away, the night outside the window fading to a deep navy blue with speckles of brilliant stars.

After all of the things you and your husband did that day, you were exhausted. Regardless, your two boys begged and begged for their mama to watch Nemo with them, so you complied and snuggled under a big blanket (only to fall asleep after being 5 minutes in) following a relaxing shower with Levi.

So there you all were, asleep, sharing body warmth. Levi brought his free arm up to wrap it around you and Jeremy, and he softly kissed the crown of your head.

 _"I love you so much"_ , he softly whispered before falling into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha another baby's on the way
> 
> Btw I'm making Levi call reader baby on purpose because he strikes me as the type who'd be all like 'Ehh that's weird I wouldn't call my so 'baby'', but ask more time passes it just grows more and more....hehe yeah


	4. Worrywarts and Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having kids is like a roller coaster I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [F/N] is first name  
> [D/C] is drink choice  
> You pretty much understand it already I'm sure

                After seven consistent knocks on the bathroom door you’d about had it. A wave of annoyance surged through you, and you threw the small plastic stick that was in your hand onto the marble counter as you stomped towards the wooden door. Flinging the blockade of wood out of your way, you saw your husband, in all his handsome glory, with his fist in the air preparing for _yet another_ knock.

Stoic as ever, stern as usual; He wore a set feline glare, a few scattered facial piercings, a long sleeved black skin-tight top that was to die for, typical skinny jeans, and his favorite pair of socks. Those happened to be a gag gift from Eren, white socks with Mr. Clean and lemon lime slices on it.

The real joke was how often Levi wore the socks.

“ _Levi, it can’t give a result in 2 seconds. It takes 5 minutes. **WAIT** ”, _you signed, now acknowledging your anger and irritable attitude. Mood swings, something you oddly didn’t deal with while pregnant with the twins, were now practically your new accessory. You sighed loudly and rested your forehead against your fingertips, unable to properly channel anger as well as you used to.

He only rolled his steel balls that you could call eyes while heaving a sigh, “Alright, alright, just come wait out here with me. We’ll see it together. I want to fucking see it,”. Even with his apathetic aura you could detect that small twinge of worry that held there. Clearly from the time you had a brief hysterical episode when you found out you were pregnant.

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, and softly click your tongue, _“I’ll be better than last time, but_ okay _, I’ll come and sit here with you since you can’t function without seeing me, apparently!”,_

Levi simply returned the noise and extended his hand towards you, looking for you to grasp onto him and let him lead you into your bedroom. You took the comforting palm with one hand, and the pregnancy test in the other, but not before you made a small dissatisfied huff. He led you over to the bed and you both sat on the edge, waiting for 5 minutes to be up.

Levi speaks up after a minute or two, a sense of frustration in his tone, “I only do these ‘annoying’ things that ‘drive you up the fucking wall’, because I care about you. I wouldn’t bother if it wasn’t important to me, you… _us._ Alright?”

_“Yeah. Fine. Whatever.”_

You husband sighed at this and decided he could only do so much to you while you were in this crappy mood of yours, “Get out of this **_shitty_ attitude** already, or else you might just make our little brat a grouchy mess!”

_“Oh, you mean like their father?”_

His glare was enough to end the conversation at this point.

After finding out that the condom tore, you’d been waiting diligently to see if you were pregnant or not. You weren’t sure how Levi was feeling about it, but you knew that you were a little happy with the mess up. Having children with Levi was honestly one of the best moments for you, even if none of the children were planned. You loved how protective and more loving and sensitive he became, so having more children was hardly a problem for you. You just wanted to see and find out _with_ him, this time.

Unfortunately this whole situation was hard to enjoy like you’d planned, because of your ridiculous emotions driving you and your husband mad. You adored how much he cared, how he pestered you to ensure you were okay, and how you’d occasionally catch him keeping an eye on you from afar before he would feign looking in your direction by chance. But right now, everything he did was annoying the living hell out of you. You were fighting with your hormones, wanting to strangle him and hide in his arms simultaneously. Punch his teeth in, but kiss those precious lips of his.

And, for the love of the gods, now, here he goes again, eyes flashing down to the stick in your palm.

Pushing a great puff through your nose, you jerked your hands impatiently, the digits not moving fast enough for your anger, _“It’s only been 3 minutes!”_

Your husband’s chest puffed with his annoyance, and now he raised his deep voice, “ **I just want to see the damned result, [F/N]**!”

Your mouth pressed into a stern frown, and you were raising an infuriated hand to give a proper comeback, when your bedroom door opened. Both of you stopping in your tracks to turn and look, seeing two little heads peek into the room.

“Papa, quit yellin’ at mama. It not nice”, a small drowsy voice called out.

Levi took in some air to reply, but let it out in a breath. Their words really sunk in for a second. Yelling, at his beautiful, typically gentle, possibly pregnant wife, over a pregnancy test. He felt really stupid, and really rude. Yelling at you wouldn’t help. You’d only get upset. And if you’re upset. The baby’s upset. _‘Oh, for fucks sake.’_

He cleared his throat, and released the tension in his shoulders, “Sorry, Jere. You’re right. Go back to bed you two.”

“C-can you tuck us back in. W-w-we can’t go back to slee-”

“Yeah yeah, we had this dream! There was a big titan, like waaay bigger than the other ones and he was all **BAAM**!! And we were all **AAHH** -“

Jeremy dropped to his small knees, puffy fingers clasped over his ears,“- ** _Stop it!_**!-”, now big crocodile tears began flowing out of his puffy eyes. Your heart ached at your sensitive son.

“—And this lady was _crushed_ under a hous-“

Before you about rose from your perch on the bed, Levi spoke up, “Okay okay, stop it. **Jas** , stop means stop,” the boy halted his speech and started to not-so-gently pat Jeremy’s back in an effort to make him feel  better, “Okay, now, Mama and Papa will tuck you in, go in your room, we’ll be right behind you.”

“Yes sir!” Jeremy gave a shout, and that goofy salute once more, before dragging himself and his tear riddled brother into their bedroom.

With the energy dissipating from the room, Levi turned towards you. He quickly snatched your shoulders before you could protest, and held you tightly to his chest, “I’m sorry, [F/N]”, he murmured into your hair. Bringing those lips to your head, he added, “I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m just worried about you.”

The two of you pulled away from each other to search one another’s eyes for any doubt or hostility.

 _“I’m sorry, too. I’m just on edge…and moody,”_ you sheepishly looked down.

Levi rose your gaze back up with his index finger, and brought those sweet lips against yours. A soft chaste kiss, it was, but it still held the apology and love you both shared rather well. You both pulled apart with the soft noise of separating lips, “It’s alright. Now, let’s go put those boys to sleep”,

You nodded and took his hand into yours, leaving the plastic stick behind on the bed. He gave a soft squeeze to your hand, and you returned it while making your way into the divided room. They each had their own beds, facing each other on opposite sides of the room. Jasper’s bedsheets were red with stars on them, while Jeremy’s were a dark blue with cookies.

Levi made his way to Jas, and you went the other direction, approaching your precious sweetheart who was still sniffling against his pillow. You brushed your fingers against his hair, long smooth and dark just like your husbands, even going so far as to only let his Papa cut his hair so it looked like his. The soothing motions made his breathing slow, and you reached over to turn on his bedside light. He shifted around so he could look at you, and you laid your palm against his warm cheeks. Dried streaks of tears laid there, and you soothed him with calming ministrations of your thumb rubbing in circular motions.

He rose his fists to rub into his eyes, “The dream really escared me, mama.”

You sighed and reluctantly took your hands away to communicate to him, _“I know baby, but you need to remember, it isn’t real.”_

He nodded and reached out for your hand, “Okay, mama. I really love you”, he mumbled the last bit while hiding part of his face against his pillow, “I don’t want to ever be aparts from you”

You laid your head down next to his so he couldn’t get away, and with a kind smile, you signed back, _“And, I really really love you more. Mama won’t ever leave you,”_.

You took his outstretched hand into your own, and gave it a soft squeeze.

“I was escared that the lady under the house was you…”

Your brow furrowed at this, so you quickly shook your head, _“Don’t worry. It wasn’t me.”_

“But what if’s, mama?”

“Shhh shhh _, even if it was, Papa would swoop in and get_ _me right out!”,_ you swooped down along with your words and brought Jeremy to your chest to replicate the imagery, _“And then he’d swoop in and get you, too!”,_ and you littered his face all over with big sloppy kisses that had him giggling and laughing all to your heart’s content.

You smoothed him down, and laid him back on the bed, giving him a loving and endearing smile.

Jere returned with a small smile of his own, and let you start rising his blankets over his body and tuck him in snuggly. You even fluffed his pillow a bit, mainly to get him to giggle at bouncing up and down while you did so.

You dropped a big kiss onto his forehead and rose from your kneeling position near his bed to make your way over to his brother, and Levi mirrored you in your movements.

 You dropped down next to Jas, and kissed his nose.

He gave a giggle, and reached up to grab at your hair and play with it. You quickly pulled his grabby hands away before he could pull any of your hair out, _“You shouldn’t have scared your brother, earlier.”,_ you gently scolded.

Jas began to pout, “I’m sorry, I didn’t means to hurt his feelings.”, he looked down in shame.

You instantly brought his attention back with a nimble digit, _“I know, but apologize, okay?”_

He nodded, his little arrow chin bobbing against your hand, “Okay, Mama”

You dropped a big wet kiss on his head that made him squirm and giggle in return before you rose up to your feet, _“Love you”,_ you signed to him.

He happily signed it right back, _“Love you, more!”._

At the flick of a light across the room, you and Levi both turned to see each other, sporting identical grins (even if his _was_ significantly smaller). You both made your way out the door, and closed it gently behind your retreating forms. The two of you were headed down the hall, and you could hear the gentle call of a voice saying, “Sowwy, Jere!”.

Now, in the bedroom, you quickly made your way over to the stick waiting for you on the bed, with Levi right on your heels. Your heart was beating rather quickly, feeling excitement and worry pepper itself along your spine.

Levi stood behind you, waiting for you to share the news, just as excited as you were. He wanted, no _, needed_ , to see that result, but he also remembered your mood shift when he haggled you earlier. So, he decided to wait.

And stand.

And wait.

And…stand….some more?

And, that was the issue.

You both stood there. You stared at the test and he stared at your back. Just silence and standing, and some more standing.

“[F/N]?”, he called out from behind you, a bit confused but more worried than anything. Were you nervous about being pregnant again?

You didn’t budge from where you stood, you just stayed still as a statue with the plastic in your hands.

Levi stepped closer, a little tentatively, and peered over your shoulder, but his heart stopped immediately.

 

Negative? _‘Wait, what? That can’t be right.’_ , You had to be pregnant. You were obviously pregnant. You had gotten sick just a day ago, you were having mood swings, and….just…., ‘ _What?’_

 

Levi went into the bathroom, pulling the pink box out of the trashcan to read the symbol key again. One line…not two? Your husband quickly made his way over to you, as you turned to look at him, and slowly handed the stick over to him with a shaky hand. He looked down for confirmation, double-checking if his over-the-shoulder view was compromising the truth. But no, there it was. Clear as day.

One line.

Not two.

An empty oven.

No buns.

And despite being so focused on the box in his hand, and the piece of plastic in yours, he didn’t miss the small sniffle he heard before looking up. Your husband was met with a conflicted expression on your face, small tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. His heart filled with sadness and worry while yours was full of disappointment.

 _‘I’m not pregnant?_ ’, you thought unhappily. The idea of having another precious life within you vanished, and you couldn’t help but let the upset tears fall. It didn’t occur to you how badly you were looking forward to another baby, but it now it was pretty evident.

Levi instantly let go of the box in his hand to raise his palms to your face.

Those hot tears kept flowing down, pooling against the sides of his fingers, and he used the pads of his thumbs to try to wipe them away as best he could, “ _Shh_ , baby, hey, look at me. It’s okay. Everything is okay,” you finally rose your eyes and looked up towards him, “Why are you crying? Baby…hey, talk to me”, he pulled up your hands from your sides, trying to encourage you to use them, but you let them fall like wet noodles. Wiggly, and dead, right back to your sides.

The tears and sniffles didn’t stop, they nearly multiplied as you tried to think and explain how you wanted a baby but you feel almost as if you failed. You decided to give him a small shrug of the shoulders and let a small pitiful hiss slip through your teeth. If only your vocal chords could translate that into a drawn out sob it would.

The sound crippled your husband’s heart and he immediately drew you into an embrace. Held you against his hard chest, his warm arms circled your bare arms, and his head laid atop yours. He continued to shush your tears away, with rubbing his hands on your skin and kissing your head. He rocked you into a swaying motion, cooing to your ear, telling you you’re okay and you don’t need to be upset, and that no matter what he’ll be right here with you.

After your sniffling finally slowed down, Levi lifted his head and mumbled near your ear, “Are you upset because you might not be pregnant?”

You nodded in confirmation, and he gripped your arms tighter to let you know it was okay, “Don’t be upset. These things are wrong sometimes, you know that. We can take more to check, go to the doctors or something, and if that doesn’t work out. _Still_ don’t be upset”, he pulled back to look into your beautiful [E/C] eyes, “We can always go ahead and try. Just because you didn’t get pregnant last time doesn’t mean we can’t do it right later. I mean, I can make sure you get pregnant”, and of course Levi couldn’t prevent the inching of a smirk spreading onto his lips.

You huffed in amusement at this and play-punched his side.

He let out a chuckle, “Sorry”, and swiftly hugged you tighter against him, happy to have seen a small grin on your lips. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and let his arms lower to your waist, and he lowered his lips to yours, pulling away he stared into your eyes, “Don’t let this upset you, baby. I’m here, the boys are here, and there are tons of possibilities available for you. Just, don’t be so upset,”

You nodded with a sniffle and rose yourself to return his earlier kiss with a sweet one. One of his palms rose to your cheek and caressed the plush skin there, ridding it of some tears. You both held this kiss, the sweet connection of plump lips pressed against one another, warm breath fanning against your faces, and each other’s hands grasping onto your backs, were all being savored and stored into your memory.

The longer you held the kiss, the tighter he squeezed you. You loved the feeling of his strong ribs and muscles being gripped tight to your skin, and his nose ring poking the side of your nose while his lip rings kissed the undersides of your lips, all paired with the wide palms of his hands latching onto every inch of your skin.

Levi was the first to allow his lips to let go, but only for him to turn his head slightly and go right back in, gently pulling at your bottom lip with his own lips. You grinned at the soft feeling and did it back, making a small chuckle rise up from him. Taking it a step further, you barely let your teeth skim his lips, but he still felt the slight rough change, and he used that as an invitation to actually bite down onto your lip. This allowed him sweet access into your warm cavern, and he happily swept his tongue against yours, the soft slippery contact bringing out a higher level of breathing for the two of you.

With your tongues curling, holding onto each other, Levi still let his lips move against yours, bringing out a nice sense of pleasure and wanting. You enjoyed the sensation so, you pushed your body closer to his, letting your breasts, stomach, and legs lay comfortably on him. Feeling that change, your husband lowered himself onto his back against the bed with you still on top of him.

You shimmied up his body, deepening the kiss, and gently sucking on his tongue the way he likes it. At that, he let out a low groan, and unconsciously rolled his hips up to where you were situated. The movement bobbed you upwards and made you giggle into a sigh, but Levi wanted more, so he used his knee to separate your legs so that you were straddling on top of him. Now, this was the ticket, the cherry on top, the divine moment of the night.

That satisfying heat being transferred between your centers. His bulge shoving itself against your wettening heat. The thrill of achieving a sensation you both longed for made the sharp sensation of erotic pleasure skyrocket through your entire body. Along with the added friction of his jeans and your shorts, you were both rolling and gyrating your hips together, enjoying the rising heat between you two.

Pulling away from your lips, Levi spoke up, running his hands down to your ass to give a quick squeeze, “Can we try now? Let’s try now”

You giggled at his eagerness, but nonetheless gave him a big smile and a nod.

At this answer, Levi sat up, bringing you along with him which caused you to settle into his lap for now. He reached behind his neck to tug on the back of his shirt and bring it off of his body, revealing his beautiful torso to you, and then you hastily pulled at the bottom of your shirt to pull it over your head.

Levi quickly unclasped your bra, and then began making quick work of the buckle on your shorts all while you began doing the same for him. As you both unbuckled your pants together, the two of you rolled over, not really waiting for the pants to be removed, and got back to work grinding against each other. Levi paused to maneuver them farther down so as not to bruise your hips with the metal buttons, then continued with grinding.

Although, at this compromising position of trying to be between his wife’s legs and instead of him there was the jutting form of his bulge and her shorts in the way, it was a bit difficult to enjoy it. At this you could only shake your shoulders with silent laughter.

Your husband stopped again, looking down on you, and then decided to join in. While shaking in his joy, he recalled being in the same position years ago.

“Fucking hell, it’s almost like the time we tried to fuck in the car”

At this you immediately burst. Pointing at him to show you totally remember, you released a small snort from your nose and you clutched your stomach with great amusement. Your sound nearly crippled your husband as he could only crash back on top of you, head tucked into your neck, where he released his uncharacteristic guffaws, “Did you just fuckin’ snort?”, he mumbled with hot breaths into your throat.

You merely nodded while continuing to do so, still vibrating with chortles.

**~Flashback~**

_Back when you and Levi were both sophomores in college, the two of you had gone out on a date to a coffee café. This time the date was pretty important, your classes were all almost at different times, you lived in different dorms, and your study groups weren’t quite compatible; so overall the time you two spending together was significantly limited._

_So, it started out simple, Levi got a cup of Black Tea, and you got a [D/C]. You sipped on your cup, and while taking a first taste test, you felt his leg bump yours under the table. Instantly, you apologized first on impulse, and he simply shrugged it off, and said it was his fault. You nodded and let it go, until it happened again, this time you stayed quiet, and apparently he chose to do so as well. Then it happened again, and then one more time. His knee gently knocked into yours, and you felt his entire calf press into yours, almost like he was trying to make a sandwich of your legs and his. This sensation oddly felt comforting to you. You were really craving some skin ship, so you guessed this had to fit the bill._

_With a bit of playfulness, you opted to do the same, making his silver daggers flick themselves from his cup to your [E/C] orbs. A small grin spread on your cheeks before you just looked back down to your cup, and brought it to your lips, conveniently bumping his legs repeatedly with yours. It was so weird, how much the two of you enjoyed this. Why hadn’t you just held hands like normal people? (Beats me)._

_Then, you almost spat out your drink in surprise when you felt a foot lay itself on top of yours._

_You looked up towards him, but he kept his face stoic as ever, merely raising a brow at you while his mouth was hidden behind the white porcelain of the teacup. You could only smirk back at him, accepting the challenge presented to you. Pulling your foot from underneath his, you kicked off your shoe, and pinned his foot down with yours._

_He fought off a small smile, and used his other foot to clamp yours between his two feet. You struggled to retrieve your foot, but you could only struggle when his feet pressed down harder to prevent that from happening. Then, watching you wiggle around in your seat, he just couldn’t battle it anymore and released a small smile, a quick flash of his white teeth showing._

_The image nearly melted your heart, but not before you slipped your other foot out of your sneaker and put it on top of his, accidently making your knee thump underneath the table painfully. With a slightly concerned snort, he looked at you,_ “You okay?” _he quickly signed._

 _You grinned even bigger than you already were,_ “I’m okay”, _but you weren’t about to tell him that you probably just earned yourself a bruise._

_He nodded and slipped his feet from you and simply laid one foot atop each one. The two of you spent your time idly tapping your feet against each other and, having random chats along the way. The idle taps slowly transitioned to slower taps, then light caresses, and then finally to a weird sort of rubbing. You blushed both out of embarrassment and arousal because there was no way you had a foot fetish, but this still soothed you to some extent. The way he sort of wrapped your feet within his made you feel safe, and whenever he made you feel safe and loved, it always gave off that manly protective vibe which never failed to turn you on._

_Finally the waiter brought the bill and you two went to head on out. Levi had mentioned before that afterwards he’d have to drop you off at your dorm so he could go to a class._

_He got the car door for you, and you slipped into the soft leather seat as he shut it behind you. When Levi got in and started the engine, he turned towards you to ask, “Comfortable? Do you want the air on?”_

_You gave a nod,_ “Heat, please”

_He nodded back and turned it up, but since he wasn’t feeling particularly cold, he shrugged off his jacket and threw it in the backseat. You honestly tried not to stare, you really did. But, you couldn’t help it. Despite the two of you only being 20, his muscular build seemed to have been sculpted for an infinite amount of years. His biceps looked so good, and you could only imagine what the rest of him looked like under his t-shirt. If you weren’t wet before, you definitely were now._

_“_ Why _are you staring at me?”, he asked with a false sense of curiosity, letting you get sliced in two with those daggers of his._

 _You only blushed in response, and pushed your gaze down to your shoes,_ “Your jacket…”

_He let a faint smirk paint his mug and raised an arm to rest on the steering wheel, “What about my jacket?”_

“You took it off…”

_“And?”_

_You pouted, still looking down,_ “Stop teasing me”

_He only snorted, and turned the key so that the engine stopped._

_Reaching over, he lifted your chin to look towards him, “Get in the backseat”_

_You jumped at this,_ “Why?”

_“Just get in the backseat.”_

_You unbuckled your seatbelt slowly, to show you were confused and reluctant, but nonetheless you trusted him more than anybody on the face of the Earth, so you crawled onto your knees towards the back._

_(If we’re all being honest here), you knew you could’ve easily walked out and gone to the backseat, but instead you crawled to flash him a bit. You had on some pretty short shorts, and Levi wasn’t complaining._

_So when you finally managed to get all the way back there and onto a seat in the middle, Levi followed your lead and joined you in a crawling journey all the way to the back. When he made it, he pulled one leg at a time through the tight space, carefully straddling himself on top of you so he wouldn’t step on you or anything._

_Then he leaned you both backwards, him on top of you, and your back making contact with the soft leather seat, all while being connected at the lips._

_“You told me to stop teasing, right?”, he whispered hotly into your ear_

_And before you could react, he was making away with your shorts at the buttons, hastily undo-ing them, making it pretty evident he didn’t process in his mind how hard all of this would be in a backseat._

_The two of you strained awkwardly to touch each other. As he removed your pants, he sadly struggled endlessly to remove his own, only getting them to his knees before he gave up. He tried (fruitlessly) to grind against you, only managing to smack his foot against the car door, and knee your thigh. He gave rushed apologies for each knee or kick._

_A few bumped elbows, knocked knees, and strained backs later, you were both finally naked. Your hot heavy breaths of both sexual arousal and labor made the windows fog up a bit, but looking at the position of him on top, you felt like it might result in you getting your head bumped into the door._

“On top”, _you quickly signed, and made your way on trying to maneuver yourself on top of him. When you finally made it, you positioned yourself above him, heat over heat, and sat down. But instead of unwavering pleasure, you felt a sharp cramp in your leg._

_Your face gave it away at first, and Levi tried to sit up and make sure you were okay, but in his shifting he caused for your leg to slip and your body went forward on impulse. Causing you both to smash your heads into each other. Hard._

_The two of you were now covered in various bruises, none of them loving, and then proclaimed that you’d never try to have sex in a car. Ever again._

~Flashback~

You were still laughing on the bed, long after it was appropriate, and Levi had actually stopped in his chuckles. Merely giving you a bored, ‘Are we done yet, or would you like some more time?’, expression.

“You’re just entertaining yourself at this point, now, aren’t you?”

Well, there’s no point in lying now, so you just nodded and enjoyed the moment.

“Just let me know when you’re done, I’ll be over here. Waiting to start the fucking-you-like-an-animal-in-heat, and what not”,

At this, you finally pushed down your laughter into something manageable. With a few pauses to let out more quakes of laughter, you finally settled down, _“Get me some water first, please”_

“Water?”, he asked for clarification

You nodded, and he rose from the bed leave the room in search of a bottle for you. You quickly rose to go into the bathroom and get multiples of the items you’d just bought today.

As he returned back, he saw you on the bed where he left you, except instead of one pink box on the bed, there were about 5 more boxes, some pink, some blue, yellow, purple, whatever other blends of colors that were present. The request for water finally made some sense, and he just handed you the bottle and busied himself with cleaning up the mess of clothes you made.

After organizing them into their perspective hampers, he came back to you, and watched as you chugged the entire water bottle down in about 3 seconds.

“Shit, alright then, what are you gonna do? Piss on all of them at the same time?”, he commented and meandered into the bathroom.

At the sink, he leaned over to make himself busy with brushing his teeth, and you marched right up behind him to hug his waist, _“Whatever it takes to know my result”_

He nodded, “Alright, yeah”, then he bent down to rinse and start brushing for the second time. He looked at you in the mirror, watching you peak behind his shoulder, “What?”, he garbled against his toothbrush.

_“I just like it when you take off your shirt”_

He raised a sly brow, “Oh really”

_“Rinse, you sound funny”_

He clicked his tongue and did as you told him, then followed you into the bedroom. You decided to make yourself useful while you waited for the water to go into your system by leaning over the bed and opening some of the boxes. Levi came up behind you and pinched your butt softly. He chuckled at the way you jumped and ran his hands over your lower back, slowly, just to feel your smooth skin against his rough hands.

You kept working away on opening the boxes, and Levi worked on leaning himself on top of you, groin pressed into your backside, and you couldn’t help but poke your pert ass out farther for him to rub on.

Levi laid his torso on top of your back and ran his hands over yours to take a box from your fingers and rip it open quicker than you were doing so.

_“You didn’t have to destroy the box, you know”_

He chuckled in your ear and kissed the back of your neck softly, “I know”

He pushed his hips forward gently and you both sighed happily as he slipped his hands beneath you to run his fingers on your stomach that was pressed to the sheets. He was so warm, and you invited his soft touches. Gentle digits caressed your tummy and nearly tickled you while his lips passed over your shoulders, littering you all over with kisses.

Moving up, he nudged his head against yours, necks pressed together, and you both closed your eyes to enjoy the soft rocking pattern he’d begun with those hips of his.

A soft groan left his throat and he pressed a bit harder against you, sliding his hands from the bed to your chest so he could grope and fondle you. You keened at the attention and let a soft sigh pass your lips, lowering your hands to lay on top of Levi’s. You led him in how hard he needed to squeeze and where to do so, both of you in bated breath with a grinding rhythm building steadily.

Levi began to go a bit faster, and one of his hands slipped from your chest to between your legs. He was making tight swirling motions over your clit, but you had to stop him with a raised hand.

“What?”, he muttered breathlessly onto your neck.

 _“Have to pee”,_ you signed quickly, and left your hard and waiting husband by the bed as you grabbed all of the tests and hurried into the bathroom. He made a slightly annoyed noise and palmed at himself through his underwear, barely holding himself over for until you returned from the bathroom.

So he waited, and then shortly after you returned with all 5 sticks in hand, _“5 more minutes!”_

How you managed to do all five that quickly, was far beyond your husband. As you laid them out on a dresser top near your bed, Levi returned to you. Wrapping his strong arms around your tiny waist, and dipping his head to nip at the junction of your neck and shoulder, “Let’s just go ahead and try”, he whispered a little hoarsely into your ear, “While we wait”

You pushed your backside against him to tease, _“You just want to do it without a condom”_

He gave a grumble and held you tighter, “So fucking what if I do”

_“Pervert”_

He grunted in response and leaned down to pick you up and he turned to toss you into the bed. You flopped there with a giggle, and watched as your husband climbed up from the foot of the bed to crawl on top of you, caging you to the bed with his hands and knees.

Seemingly having run out of patience, Levi pulled your thighs apart, and settled himself between them, and reached down to your hips to pull off your panties. You bit your lip in anticipation and tugged onto the top of his boxer brief’s to let him know you wouldn’t be the only one undressing. He sighed because he only had your panties at your knees, but allowed you to kick them off while he rid himself of the undergarments.

Watching your husband about to sit back onto his haunches and lean down, you stopped him with a hand and quickly asked _, “Do you have work in the morning?”_

Levi gave a nod, “Why?”

 _“I’m really ready so, you don’t need to like….”,_ you trailed off circling your hands in the air, _“…Yeah, we can just go right in. It’s late”,_ you crunched your nose and gestured to the clock.

Levi merely rolled his eyes and lowered himself your center, stretching out a long lick along your innermost folds. Upon feeling it, you pushed your hips forward and felt your hands instantly tangle themselves into his hair. Your toes curled a bit as you watched him look up at you while he circled his tongue around your most sensitive bundle of nerves.

“I can go into work late”, he murmured as he rose to give your thigh a soft kiss.

Levi returned to your heat and gently gave your sensitive bundle a kiss. As he licked, kissed, and teased you he ran his hands up across the sheets and onto your torso. His wide palms slid over your stomach and playfully pinched your side, making you shake and buck your hips against him. Levi let a smile reach the corners of his lips at this, and pushed his tongue into your entrance. Your breathing sped up immediately, and you tugged and tugged on Levi’s smooth hair.

He fanned his digits over your tummy, and rubbed his thumbs gently in circles, reminding you of why you were doing all of this. Levi backed his face away and lowered one hand to push in two fingers. They slid in with ease and you gave a slight hiccup of surprise at the sudden intrusion. Your husband rose away from your form, and wiped his fingers on the bedsheets below the two of you.

His chin had a slight shine to it, and you blushed furiously while he wiped the wetness off of his face, “You weren’t fucking kidding about already being ready, then”, you rose your hands to your cheeks to hide them at such a vulgar comment. Your husband gave you the thousandth eye roll of the night as he situated himself on top of you, and pulled your hands from your face to wrap around his neck.

He pecked your lips with a slight bounce, “Covers?”

You gave a quick nod, and he wrapped an arm around your waist to lift you and pull the sheets back, then he softly laid you down and slipped in with you. You reached down to pull the covers over his back, and gave his cheek a soft kiss.

 _“In case they come to us again”,_ you explained and he nodded in understanding.

 Your husband lifted himself back onto his knees and reached down to situate himself at your entrance. Gingerly, he ran the head up and down your folds, biting his lip and savoring the sensation. Every single time the two of you made love, ever since the first, up until this moment, you always used contraceptives. But now, Levi didn’t need it, and it was an amazing feeling to finally really feel you.

He then slowly eased himself inside, groaning at how soft you felt and how every moment he was sliding deeper inside of you felt amazing against every ridge and vein of his member. He gave a soft sigh of relief as he was totally seated inside of you, and leaned his body forward to lay atop yours, kissing along your face.

You pushed your hips upwards to let him know that he can start moving, and you felt his breathing get significantly heavier as he pulled out and pushed all the way back in. He propped himself up on his elbows, and cradled you into his arms while you brought your arms around his neck, bringing his lips down for soft loving kisses. His hips met your thighs softly with his slow thrusts, and you leaned your head back with a happy sigh. He kissed up and down your throat, stopping right below your ear to suck softly and bring your blood to the surface, and continuing down a bit more to let the bruise grow.

He couldn’t quite stop himself anymore and let his thrusts get a bit faster and harder, his breath hitching each time he came all the way to the hilt and pulled back out. Levi began making low moans in the back of his throat, and you gripped onto his back as he thrusts started to make you shift too much in your spot.

You felt a slight burn in your throat from it becoming dry, and your body trying to let out pleased noises where it couldn’t. In Levi’s hurried hip movements, he shifted to hold you with one arm, and quickly licked his fingers before he lowered them to your clit. They traced it carefully, and he was watching for your reaction to know just where would send you over the edge.

As he circled around, he felt a particular part that made your walls squeeze around his member, and he let out a loud groan, “ _Fuck,_ baby”

You grinned and blushed, then rose your finger to your lips, shushing and urging him to be quiet while your children were sleeping.  In response he only snatched your finger away from your lips playfully to pin your wrist down and increased his speed. You keened and let your legs grip his sides harder as he lowered his hand to reach your center again. Each swirling motion of his fingers against your sensitive bud made your breath puff past you high in the air, and you lifted your hips to give him better access. He let out an appreciative grunt and began to push harder, deeper, into you and let your lips meet again in a heated kiss.

The headboard of the bed squeaked and hit the wall, but neither of you could bring yourselves to stop the brutal rhythm. You felt your end coming near and reached up to grasp onto Levi’s hair frantically, and he instantly pinched your clit without letting up on the harshness of his hips. Your breaths were heavy, noisy, and you felt yourself clinging more and more to Levi as the waves of pleasure washed over you.

You came with your thighs twitching tightly around his waist, head thrown back, and mouth agape in complete pleasure. Levi rose his hands to situate themselves by your head, and released an emphatic groan at your contracting walls, and began pushing even harder to chase the euphoric feeling.

“ _Mmm,_ oh fuck, _baby_ , I love you,” he gasped with the snaps of his hips that began to echo in the room, _“Fuck_ , I love you so much”, A strangled moan pushed past his kiss swollen lips and he grabbed onto your shoulders, his strong hands holding you still, “I’m gonna cum”, he whispered with bated breaths.

You felt him twitch inside you, and pulled him down for a kiss. You lips melted against each other, and your tongues no longer fought, only caressed and made love behind your lips. He grunted and you felt his hips stutter against you, pushing himself all the way inside as he climaxed. His warmth filled you and you could feel the way it spread with each push his hips gave.

He gasped out with each spurt and buried his head in your neck to bite and ride out his orgasm. As the pleasure subsided, and he stopped moving, Levi ran kisses along your face. He gave one last kiss on the tip of your nose before he began to back up and remove himself, but you quickly stopped him with your legs, _“Stay”,_ you quickly signed.

Levi gave you a look, but decided he was a bit too exhausted to talk about why, so he laid himself back on top of you, “Is this comfortable for you?”, he asked. You quickly nodded, and patted the top of your chest, urging him to lay his head there. He reached over your head over to the bedside table to click off the lamp, and now laid his head where you requested as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

While he shifted to a comfortable position, he let out soft grunts of oversensitive pleasure due to still being inside of you, but after finding the spot and staying still, the two of you fell asleep instantly.

***

The baby making really is the fun part.

You awoke with a start, your hips painfully sore, back cramped, and stomach terribly upset. Hastily, you made your way into the bathroom, and curled over the toilet as you violently emptied your stomach. The whole ordeal made you feel even more exhausted than you already were, so you tried to teeter back onto your haunches and gain some balance, but immediately shot up as you felt your husband’s release slowly sliding out of you.

You internally groaned at your uncomfortable sensations all over and you rose to go and shower. You turned the faucet all the way to hot, and turned around to look in the mirror. You had some bags under your eyes and your lips looked a bit swollen. You pushed and tossed around your messy bed hair, and caught the sight of a hickey right below your ear. _‘Great’._

Levi had already gone to work, and on the bathroom counter left a note letting you know that he scheduled a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow. You read the note, but still made your way into the bedroom to look at your dresser, only to see 5 negative tests stare right back at you.

***

“Alright, [F/N], so what are you visiting for today?”, your doctor gave you a smile after placing his clipboard down onto his desk.

 _“I want a pregnancy test”,_ you signed and Levi spoke up next to you, “We were pretty sure that she was, so we were coming here for confirmation”

“So you’ve already taken one, I presume?”

Levi rolled his eyes, “Erwin, what the hell do you think”, and right as he punctuated the ‘k’ you took the liberty to smack down all six negative test results onto his desk.

Dr. Smith quickly held his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright, sorry! [F/N], go ahead into the restroom down the hall and leave a cup sample, while I have a word with Levi”

You nodded and left the room to do so, and Erwin laid his icy orbs onto Levi, “So, what made you think that she was pregnant? Has she been getting sick?”

Lev brought his hands to his face, and groaned softly, “It’s every damn thing listed in the book. You name it. Mood swings, sickness, exhaustion, she’s sensitive all over sometimes, she gets dizzy, it’s fucking too much. There is no way that she isn’t pregnant, which is why we fucking came here”

“Enough of the f bombs, it’s a family clinic, Levi”

“I know where the **_fuck_** I am, Erwin”, and the blonde could only sigh.

“We’ll know after we take her results, it’ll only take a minute. If all these symptoms are happening, I would agree with you both and assume that she’s with child. But, we just might be wrong. Have you considered trying for a baby?”

“Twice already. First night was great, but last night wasn’t quite as nice.”

“Why?”

“She fucking slapped me”

“What?”, he asked completely surprised

“I squeezed her tits too hard or some shit, I don’t know but she fucking hit me for it”

Erwin held back a laugh, but was unsuccessful in hiding his grin, “Women’s breasts typically get very sensiti-“

“Yeah, I fucking know that by now”

“Well, if she is pregnant, it seems this is a much more…aggressive pregnancy than with the twins. It’ll just take some more communication between the two of you to make things work smoothly, and a lot of patience on your part, Levi.”

Your husband only bobbed his head as an answer, “Have you told the boys about it, yet?”

“No, not yet. We wanted to make sure, first.”

“So, why is it that she’s so…adamant on having a child? It’s just….she seems a bit motivated”

“I don’t know, she just really wants another. All the negative tests got her really upset, so I’m hoping that while we’re here the visit’s results will at least lift her sour ass moods”

Erwin pursed his lips in understanding, and they both turned towards you as the door opened with your arrival. You came in and took your seat next to Levi, and Erwin rose from his chair, “I’ll be back in with your results soon,”

You and your husband nodded to him, and watched as he made his exit. Levi turned to you and reached for your hand, “Everything okay?”

 _“Just nervous”,_ you responded with a gulp, _“Can I have a hug?”_

Levi furrowed his brow slightly, “Of course”, he responded as he beckoned you over with his hand, and led you to sit on his lap. You gingerly sat there and he wrapped his arms around your middle. You tucked your head down in his neck while you laid a hand on his shoulder for more support. He ran his warm paws up and down your arms, and gave your hand on his shoulder a light kiss.

You couldn’t stop the tears from falling from your eyes, so you let them roam free and lightly dampen Levi’s neck and his shirt. His hold on you grew tighter and he turned to kiss your forehead, “Everything’s going to be okay, don’t cry”, he spoke softly to you. You nodded even though you still doubted everything, and curled yourself up even more in his lap.

The door behind the two of you clicked, and Erwin stepped in, but upon seeing you two called out, “Would you like me to give you two a minute?”

You immediately shook your head no, so Levi shook his as well, “No, no, it’s fine, come in here you big lug”

“Alright, then, [F/N]”, he paused a moment as he made his way to his desk. He took a moment to straighten a few papers, and nonchalantly take more time than necessary to get situated. Levi’s hold on you was like a vice grip and the two of you tensed up as you met the serious face of your doctor and his calculating blue eyes.

“Congratulations”

The two of you perked up in your chair, and Erwin gave a slight grin in response to your improved mood, “Congratulations, [F/N], you’re pregnant. Would you like to have an ultrasound to see how far along you are?”

You couldn’t stop the immense grin that tugged on your face as you nodded enthusiastically. Levi kissed the back of your head before he let go of your waist so you could hurry up and go to the room that you already knew. Down the hall you went to the ultrasound bay and had your husband and doctor trailing behind you.

Erwin unlocked the door for you, and mentioned that someone was on their way. You hopped up onto the table and you started to cry again, but with happy tears. Levi held onto your hand and kissed your forehead, “I told you it’d be okay”

You nodded happily, and leaned up to kiss him. He returned the loving peck, and the two of you turned as the door opened, and a sweet looking man entered. He had short brown hair and quickly introduced himself as Moblit.

Even though you’ve done this before, you still jumped a bit when the nurse applied the cold jelly to your tummy, and even though Levi’s been here for you before, he still reflexively squeezed your palm and glared at the nurse for being too sudden in his movements and procedure.

Moblit started up the machine and slid the small remote like device over your tummy, going in circles and moving around until finally, “Ah! There we are, that sound is your child’s heartbeat, and there they are, right there”, he pointed at the center of the screen, “You look to be about 9 to 10 weeks along. You’ll likely be showing in a few more weeks”

You nodded happily and turned to look up at Levi and he smiled right back at you and dropped a kiss on your head.

On your way out, you were both handed a copy of the ultrasound photo. You stared lovingly at yours, and Levi put the picture in his wallet to save and probably placate his eccentric coworker who was obsessed with your pregnancy.

***

The boys took to the pregnancy well, and they were excited to meet their younger sibling. About 3 months later, the four of you learned that the new sibling was going to be a sweet little girl.

With time, the morning sickness left, but you were still excessively sensitive to some smells and flavors. Which drove Levi up the wall, as you would beg for orange slices covered in Nutella, but immediately shun away from it after one bite.

 _“It’s just what the baby wants, but they changed their mind”,_ you’d say

“Nobody wants to eat that nasty shit, so now we’re wasting it”, he’d say

But at the end of the day, it’d still result in him apologizing and rubbing your growing tummy carefully.

You laid down for the night, and Levi situated himself next to you. After Levi made sure you had plenty of pillows and that you were comfortable, the two of you drifted off into sleep.

“Mama”, you heard next to you

You cracked an eye open and looked in the dark, finding nothing to settle your eyes on. So you reached out, and found a small shoulder, “Mama, can I come in the bed with you and Papa?”

You couldn’t even see so you pressed your fist to the small chest in front of you and nodded with that. Tiny footsteps could be barely heard, but you felt a small hand grip onto your thigh, and some strong tugging followed which made you realize they were trying to hoist themselves up.

Tucking one hand under each arm, you huffed as you tried to bring them up, but the sound and the movement woke up your husband instead, “[F/N]?”, he called out instantly and turned on the bedside lamp. He breathed a sigh of relief that nothing was wrong, and got up from the bed to pick up Jeremy on the other side. He sat Jeremy down in the middle of you, but situated your blankets and pillows first, “Next time wake me up instead, okay Jere? We can’t strain mama while your sister is in her tummy okay?”

Jeremy nodded, and then let Levi get him nice and snug in the blankets. Levi then situated himself back into bed, pulling the covers over himself as well.

“What are you doing in here, little man”, he asked while he leaned down to leave a quick kiss on his head, letting him know that he hadn’t disturbed them or done anything wrong.

“I had another nightmare”, he murmured and tried to hide his face in your arm. Levi rolled him right back over and kissed his head.

“It’s alright, you can stay in here, Papa will protect you so no bad dreams will get in your head, okay?”

He nodded, and Levi turned off the lamp light. Your husband moved in the bed to press Jeremy and himself closer to you, and he wrapped an arm around Jeremy while he stretched one over to rest on your tummy. You laid your hand on top of his and sighed happily, giving in to your drooping eyelids easily.

***

Now at 8 months, you yawned with a small hand on a heavily pregnant stomach, and you stood in the kitchen, slicing up some apples. It was probably 4 in the morning, but you didn’t care. You had immediately woken up with the dire need to have some apples in your system, so here you were. Slicing up apples, and drinking a small cup of apple juice, thinking about how nice a hot steaming apple pie sounded right about now. Apples, apples, apples.

You happily plopped them into your mouth, chewing thankfully, and enjoying the quiet in the house. You heard some footsteps behind you coming from the stairs, but you stayed focused on the task at hand.

Warm arms circled your middle and your husband laid his hands on your tummy, “Can’t sleep?”

You shook your head, and he pulled some of your hair back behind your ear, pressing kisses down your neck and over your shoulder. His hands moved circularly over your stomach, soothing over each spot where there was a kick, and gave another kiss to your shoulder softly.

Laying a hand on top of his, you turned over your shoulder and gave him a quick peck. A few more kicks kept coming and you sagged a bit back into Levi’s arms, “ _She won’t stop kicking me”_

He gave a chuckle, “What? She’s just ready to come out already”

_“Hopefully not too soon”,_

“Yeah”, he replied drowsily, his comforting circles losing their speed, “It is a bit early, but the boys were early, too. She’ll still be our healthy beautiful baby girl”

You raised a hand to reply, but shot it down towards your stomach at a really hard kick followed by a sharp contraction.

“Whoa, that was a big kick, you okay?”

You were going to say yes, but then you were hit with an even stronger contraction. Immediately you shook your head no, and a pained expression grew on your face as you were hit with yet another one. Typically after three, they went away and you were counting them, waiting for it to be over. After 4 more contractions, though, you worried a bit, _“Get the bag, now”_

Levi , now fully awake, helped you into a chair and rushed up the stairs to grab the care bag he had prepared beforehand. Quickly, he came into the boy’s rooms, and woke them up, hurrying them downstairs. They sleepily walked into the kitchen, “Is mama okay?”

“Yes, mama’s okay, it’s almost time to meet your sister”

***

Levi definitely made 10 traffic violations.

You were now safely in a hospital bed. The room smelled like it had been sterilized 300 times before your entrance, and Levi sat in a chair right next to your bed. His hands rubbed softly at your tummy while he laid his ear against it. The two of you were drifting off to sleep, and you laid your head back against the bed, happy that the painful contractions had finally stopped.

The boys were at a small nursery center in the building, and you met the kind fellow who was on his shift now, ‘ _Just call me, Mr. Bodt’_ , he told them with a big grin and immediately led the two away to have some fun and play games. That freckled dude made you feel really at ease, so you had no issues with leaving the boys there for a while.

You’d been resting for a couple of minutes when you felt the baby begin kicking again. Except, the kicking didn’t feel like it did earlier, it almost felt weaker. Levi immediately shot up, a freak start from his small nap, and looked at you expectantly, “Did you hear that?”

You furrowed your brows and shook your head. Levi pressed his ear to your stomach and furrowed his as well, “Something doesn’t feel right, I think I hear something”, he listened closely, but then shot out of his chair, “I’m getting the nurse, I’ll be back in a minute, baby”

You were almost about to stop him and tell him he was over reacting, but then the baby’s heart monitor that stood next to yours suddenly began to beat slower. Your world felt like the world was tipping, ‘ _What the hell is wrong? What’s going on? Where’s Levi?’,_ and your thoughts spiraled, making your heartbeat go higher and higher while the baby’s was beating far too slow for an unborn infant.

Levi accompanied by a nurse ran into the room, and the nurse dropped down to press his ear to your stomach in turn, listening softly. After a beat or two, the nurse shot up much like Levi did earlier and smashed his hand on a red button against the wall, “I’ve called your doctor, it sounds like your child may be in distress, stay calm, and breathe”, he added at the end as he watched you quietly begin to panic.

He eyed the monitor and you watched as he began thinking rapidly in his head. A doctor followed by chattering nurses nearly flooded the room, “I received the emergency call, what’s the problem?”

“The child seems to be in distress, and their heart and respiratory rate is going down, I think it may be-“

“Umbilical cord?”

“Yes”

“Alright, prep for an emergency c-section”

***

Your boisterous son ran into the room excitedly holding some books you think he brought for his sister to look at, “Mama!!”

“ **Jasper** , don’t wake your sister”, Levi raised his voice gently, to keep the baby in your arms calmed and asleep, and Jasper halted in his steps as Jeremy came in tow behind him, holding his favorite blanket.

“Sorry!”, he whispered back

Levi coaxed the two over and raised the boys up onto the bed with you. You’d all returned home now, and were together as a family in your bedroom. The procedure went well and your baby girl, Snow, was born safely. Had Levi not been listening to your stomach, he wouldn’t have noticed the strange sounds in your tummy, later learning that it was your child struggling to breathe as her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck.

Jas laid an amiable hand to his sister’s cheek, “Why is she so tiny?”

Jeremy scooted to her top and softly kissed her head, “She’s my baby sister”, he said with a small smile. Then he took the blanket in his arms and laid it over her as best he could, avoiding her face. You grinned at his gentle actions, but looked up as Jas whined softly, “She’s my baby sister, too”

“Well, I love her more”

“She likes me better”

“Well, how comes you always made her cry?”

Jas only frowned, “That was once!”

Levi shushed the two softly, “We all love Snow very very much, and she loves us back. Now, pipe down before you wake her up again, because mama and papa are getting tired, okay?”

The two nodded quickly and continued crowding around the infant in your arms. She squirmed and some of her beautiful ebony curls slipped past the bundle that was on her head. The little sweetheart had gorgeous silver eyes like her father, and big rosy cheeks that contrasted with her light skin. She bubbled a bit in her sleep, and shifted a bit, but remained closed eyed and docile in your arms.

You and Levi both at the same time leaned down to kiss her, the two of you taking your own cheek, and he rose to kiss your cheek, “My beautiful,”, kiss, “amazing”, smooch, “fearless, and ballsy queen, I love you so much”

He leaned down and gave a soft sweet kiss atop Snow’s little head, “My sweet princess”, he whispered softly as he spread out his arms to wrap around you and your two boys with Snow right in the middle of it all.

You laid your head against his shoulder, and with your hands full, you kissed your husband’s lips softly and mouthed, _‘I love you’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wanna know something funny
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> During that smut in the beginning
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I never said Levi removed his Mr. Clean socks.  
> Have fun with that imagery
> 
> \---  
> BTW, I kinda am not too proud of this one. I wrote what I wanted and imagined but I'm not sure if it's actually...good?? No idea, but I got some angsty ideas for the next one. ;D  
> Btw, the entire c-section, umbilical cord situation happened to my sister right before she was born, so I thought I'd throw it right in there.


End file.
